Journey of the Weaver
by Infernofox01
Summary: After millennia of serving the Olympians and basically being Aphrodite's slave, Naruto decided to take a break and enjoy himself. Kill la kill style
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story and I hope to meet your satisfaction**

 **This Naruto will basically be a minor god as he mastered his powers and works for Olympus. He will have some new abilities that fits his domain. This will basically be a vacation for him.**

 **I own nothing**

Honno Academy, Student council room

Sitting on one of the revolving chairs was a blond-haired man watching one of the large monitors mounted on the wall.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki, a son of Athena and a minor god of weaving.

Naruto got out of his chair and made his way towards the exit.

"It seems things are going to change soon."

Honnoji Academy was a school ruled with an iron fist. Funded by the Kiryuin conglomerate and governed by the five members of the Student Council. Ira Gamagori, Uzu Sanageyama, Nonon Jakuzure and Hoka Inumuta made up the main body, while Satsuki directed them from the back. Naruto acted as second-in-command whenever Satsuki was away, but other than that he just stayed in the room and watched what was going on in the academy or city. Most of the students didn't even know of his existence. Only Three Star students knew of him and it was deemed forbidden to ever mention his name, even when he went outside, no one knew of him as he stayed to the sky or hid in the dark alleyways.

Naruto was outside, waiting, he may not be a mind reader but the direction this person was walking indicated that the academy was their destination. Upon further inspection, he spotted some defining features, such as her black hair with a single red bang and the large metal case she was carrying. Her outfit screamed she was a delinquent, but in the slums, that was common clothing.

'So far she looks pretty normal' thought Naruto as he watched her take care of some 'gang' members and interacted with one of the no-starred students that had a record, 'but why would she need such a large case?'

Back at the Academy Naruto returned to the council room to meet the others;

"Gamagori, something tells me you're going to see a lot of the new student." said Naruto

"Why do you say that?" asked Gamagori, a giant of a man with blond hair, tan skin and a very muscular frame.

Gamagori's outfit was modeled after a military uniform but with a few modifications such as the color and the various spikes that covered his body. He also wore bulky metal forearm protectors with large bolts acting as knuckles, while his feet were encased in metal boots.

"She looks like a troublemaker." said Naruto as he took his chair.

"You need not worry" said Gamagori, "if she proves to be a problem I'll make sure to punish her until she behaves."

"Inumuta do you have any information on the new girl?" asked Satsuki

Satsuki was a medium sized woman with long black hair, thick eyebrows, blue eyes and a large bust. Her outfit consisted of a blue and white sailor suit with a high collar and shoulder epaulets.

"Yes, her name is Ryuko Matoi" said Inumuta, "She transferred from the eastern Kanto region and her record mostly consists of schoolyard fights, but all have been ruled as personal spats, that's why they weren't reported

Hoka Inumuta, the chair of the Intelligence and Strategy committee, possessed a thin frame, his hair was neatly trimmed and teal color. His outfit was a white and form fitting with various pouches along the waist. The odd thing about his uniform was the various wires that were attached to him.

"Unacceptable, tell our other branches to watch out for her." said Satsuki

"We will have to continue this conversation on a later date as it is time for your daily trip outside." said Naruto, "You're almost transparent."

Courtyard, 3:00pm

Ryuko definitely wasn't expecting Honno city to be this crazy. Children gangs and some weird girl jumping out of nowhere to scold her brother for not going to school, but that same girl is now her self-proclaimed best friend and is now following her around.

"Why did you move out of the way like that?" said Mako

Mako Mankanshoku was an average sized female with light brown hair in a bowl cut. She was wearing a light blue and white sailor suit with no stars, displaying her rank, with white socks and light brown leather shoes.

"Because that's what normal people do when weirdos come flying at them." said Ryuko

"Aww but I was just trying to give my bestie a hug." replied Mako

"Bestie?" said Ryuko

"Yeah, we're desk buddies so we are totally best friends" said Mako, "so do you have a guitar in your case, do you play? I can sing."

"Listen, I just want to know about the layout of this place" said Ryuko to stop Mako from singing, "Who is the top dog around here?"

"Oh that's-" said Mako only to stop and suddenly start bowing, "Bow, bow, they're coming."

When Ryuko looked around she saw the students all lined up and bowing. She then looked at the stairs and saw Ira Gamagori walking, chest puffed out;

"He looks like a big shot." said Ryuko

"Yeah, He's a three star." said Mako

"Three star?" asked Ryuko

"That's Ira Gamagori, the disciplinary chairman, he's part of the elite four that makes up the student council and three stars above us no-stars."

"No-stars?" asked Ryuko

"The uniforms here have amazing abilities and once you get one I hear they will basically make you superhuman. They're called Goku uniforms and are ranked from one to three star. Lady Satsuki Kiryuin is the one that hand them out based on a student's ability." said Mako

"So, basically, this Satsuki Kiryuin is the one in charge" said Ryuko

"Basically, yeah" said Mako, "and speak of the devil."

Satsuki was walking when her path was blocked by Ryuko, with the various students looking at her in disbelief;

"I hear you're the top dog around here" said Ryuko, "If you are then I have a few questions for you."

"How dare you" someone yelled as they tried to pile on her, "get her!"

This tactic failed as Ryuko threw them off, she than unlocked her case to display a bright red blade that resembled half a pair of scissors.

"Is that a pair of scissors"

"No, just half of one."

"That's the biggest one I've seen" said Mako

"Do you recognize this!?" yelled Ryuko, "This was the instrument of my father's demise."

What they didn't know was Naruto was watching them from one of the buildings in the background;

"An abnormality" said Naruto was he watched the encounter continued, "a blade that radiates an aura that can counteracts life-fibers. I definitely need to investigate further."

As they watched he saw Ryuko's failed attempt to assassinate Satsuki and fight the captain of the Boxing Club. Her technique was sloppy at best, it just consisted of her swinging the blade around and hoping to overpower the enemy. She escaped when she realized the difference in their strength and decided to fight another day.

"Something tells me she'll be back" said Naruto as he made his back to the student council room.

Student council, 3:30pm

The atmosphere was tense as Takaharu Fukuroda, the Boxing Club Captain, was being punished for his failure to retrieve the scissor blade.

"You idiot!" said Uzu Sanageyama

Uzu Sanageyama had a medium build with green hair and grey eyes and his uniform had giant spikes on the shoulders and three around his waist.

"I am sorry Sir" said Takaharu

"How dare you let that girl embarrass Lady Satsuki!" yelled Gamagori, "and you failed to retrieve the scissor blade as you were ordered."

While all this was going on Satsuki and Naruto were being served tea by her butler, Mitsuzo.

"You think I'm doing this because I want to and besides shouldn't the disciplinary committee have stepped in when Lady Satsuki was being insulted, "that your failure Gamagori."

"What a surprise the Monkey and the Toad failed" said Nonon, "Hey Lady Satsuki why did you want us to confiscate the blade, is it important?"

Nonon Jakuzure was small pink hair woman in a drum major uniform, except hers was twice as tall and had the skeleton of a monkey on the top.

"That blade was specifically crafted to combat goku uniforms" said Satsuki

"What!" was everyone, but Naruto's, response

"How did she get her hands on a weapon like that." said Gamagori

"That question can't be answered at this time" said Naruto, "so we must wait and prepare for the worst."

Courtyard, 7:00am

It was the dawn of the next day and the PA broadcasts throughout Honno city:

"Hey New Girl are you listening?" said Takaharu, "In one hour we plan to execute your little friend as she is an accessory to your crime against Honnoji Academy and Lady Satsuki. So, if you want to save her come out and fight me."

While he was talking, Mako was voicing out her opinion on the situation, except it was towards her wardrobe.

"Oh no oh no oh no" said Mako, "everyone's going see my underwear, I should have worn my sexy panties today."

"Taking a hostage seems kind of clique" said Sagayama

"This is my only choice" said Takaharu, "if I fail again Lady Satsuki will confiscate my goku uniform, Mankanshoku was the only one that talked to the new girl so they must be close."

"Good, at least you have your priorities in line" said Sagayama, "now go out there and prove yourself."

"Bring out the Vat!" shouted Takaharu

The door behind him open to show one of the students pushing a large clear tank into the courtyard, at first the liquid was clear, appearing to be water, until Takaharu tipped a floured shrimp into it changing it to a light brown color confirming it to be oil.

"No, if you dip me in the oil everyone's going to see through my uniform" said Mako

"She is either really brave or really stupid" said Sagayama

The next couple of seconds were tense, until a person disguised in a cloak jumped up and began to use the other students as stepping stones to get to the restrained Mako.

"Ryuko!' shouted Mako as she was freed from her restraints, causing some the students that tried to catch her to fall into the oil and come out crispy and brown. The two soared through the air until they landed in a boxing ring with the ropes replaced with chains.

"I see you finally came, new girl" said Takaharu

"Using a hostage to lure me out, that's pretty low." said a cloaked Ryuko, "Well here I am so let's duke it out, one on one."

"You may not be part of the club but I'll make an exception" said Takaharu, "So get ready."

The crowd of students gathered closer toward the boxing ring to see better, while a bikini clad girl went around the ring holding a 'round 1' card, until the sound of a bell resonated through the air.

"Here I come" said Takaharu swinging his left fist, hitting the card girl, and unleashing a flurry of left jabs.

On the roof of the Academy stood the Student Council watching the match from the sky;

"Let's see how long the new girl lasts" said Nonon

"Her odds look grim at best." said Inumuta

"Just continue to watch and collect more data on Ryuko" said Naruto, "she may surprise us."

The match seemed boring until one of Takaharu's right corkscrews managed to connect and shred her cloak and reveal her rather meages outfit. This surprised a majority of people, especially Satsuki and Naruto, but most of them got over it and began to gawk at her.

'How did she get her hands on a kamui?' thought Satsuki

'It seems that old fool had an ace in the hole; thought Naruto as he watched Ryuko finish Takaharu off.

"Impossible" said Gamagori

"Did she just defeat a goku uniform!?" said Nonon

"Her scissor blade is powerful." said Inumuta

"No it isn't her blade" said Satsuki

As the unconscious body of Takaharu was coming closer to Satsuki a wall of students managed to stop the first wave, while the rest was stopped by the Student council. A single drop got past them and almost touched Satsuki but a strip of what looked like cement coiled around her and blocked the blood.

"New girl" said Satsuki as the strip uncoiled around her, "where did you get that uniform?"

"I got it from my father" said Ryuko, "and now you're going to tell me who this scissor blade belongs to."

'It appears she will be useful to the plan after all.' thought Naruto as he smirked, 'The outfit will have to be changed.'

 **I know Naruto didn't do much on this chapter but it will get better as time progresses. He's just keeping a low profile so Ragyo wouldn't know of his existence too soon. He will be meddling with a few things for his amusement but nothing that stops a major event. He just follows the rules the Fates placed upon him.**

 **I apologize that it took so long but I had to get it right and have it flow smoothly. I am also asking the reading/writing community to help me as I am having trouble startling the sequel to my first story.**

 **I have also posted a few challenges on my page, so take a look.**

 **Please Like and comment**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the series I write about**

 **If I did than I would be rich and wouldn't be job searching**

 **Enjoy**

It was the night after Ryuko revealed herself to Honnoji Academy and declare her intentions. Naruto and Satsuki were eating dinner and discussing the events that took place.

"The new girl really surprised us today." said Naruto

"Yes, but her Kamui is still dormant so she has yet to fully unlock its potential" said Satsuki as she drinks her tea.

"So, you noticed that too" said Naruto, "her stance and facial redness showed she was uncomfortable in that outfit and something tells me if she wants to unlock its full power than she'll have to overcome her fear of embarrassment."

"Well with most power there will be a sacrifice." Said Satsuki

"You speak as if you have experience." said Naruto, "or are you speculating?"

"I was merely stating a fact." said Satsuki

"I see, do you think we'll need intervene soon." said Naruto

"yes, so be prepared to leave at a moment's notice." said Satsuki

"Then I'll get my suit and meet you at the altar." said Naruto

"Good Morning Lady Satsuki and Lord Naruto." said Shiro

Shiro Iori was a blond-haired male with a small to medium build. He wore a long white lab coat that reaches his ankles and a clear orange respirator on his face preventing him from inhaling some of the loose fibers in the air.

"Yes, did you complete the order I gave you?" said Satsuki

"Yes, Lady Satsuki and it's ready to deploy." said Shiro

"Good because it seems the client has arrived." said Satsuki as Uzi Sanageyama and Omiko Hakodate, the Tennis Club President, stood behind her.

Omiko Hakodate was a blond-haired, pigtailed girl wearing a standard issue tennis uniform with a visor and having a telescopic lens on her right eye.

"Tennis Club Captain Omiko Hakodate reporting in" said a kneeling Omiko

"Are you ready for the Hokkaido interleague tournament in?" asked Satsuki

"Yes ma'am" said Omiko, "The tennis club members are training for our eventual victory. Those northern hicks with feel the wrath of Honnoji Academy and you Lady Satsuki."

"Remember you're the key to us completely controlling the Northern region of Japan." said Sanageyama

"Yes sir" said Omiko

"And to help you, a present from Lady Satsuki" said Shiro,

Descending from the roof came a banister revealing a white tennis uniform, but with a longer skirt that contains numerous tennis balls inside.

"With this tennis, specific two star uniform you should be able to crush any tough competition." said Shiro

"Thank you, I shall use it well" said Omiko as Lady Satsuki and Naruto were walking away to enter the waiting elevator.

"Do you think she will succeed were Takaharu failed." said Naruto as the two rode the elevator down.

"I believe she can but Matai has been shown to be crafty." said Satsuki, "and if she fails than we have more data on her kami and fighting style."

"I see, so you did paid attention to some of my lessens." said Naruto

"Of course, I wouldn't I listen to the offspring of a great strategists." said Satsuki

"My knowledge didn't come from her, but through experience." said Naruto, "although my uncle did teach me a thing or two."

"And it is because of that I like to keep you by my side." said Satsuki

"I also stay for the tea and unexpected twists in your life." said Naruto

While Satsuki and Naruto were making their way towards the Student Council Room Omiko found Ryuko and Mako in the courtyard basically kidnapped Mako because she missed practice. Ryuko tried to save her, but unlike her duel with the boxing captain Senketsu didn't transform so Ryuko was pummeled be tennis balls and was now floating down the sewage drain to god knows where.

"She made her move." said Naruto as he watched from one of the suspended monitors.

"Yes, but I'm more concerned about Matoi's location" said Satsuki, "She could be meeting with Aikuro Mikisugi."

"You mean the spy?" said Naruto, "I wouldn't worry about him, he's still looking for your possible 'motive'."

"That maybe so but I would still like to keep surveillance on him" said Satsuki as her tea cup was filled. "That naked pig could surprise us."

"Yes, he could, yes he could." said Naruto.

It has been several hours since Ryuko was defeated, but later returning to rescue her friend Mako, only to be stopped by Sanageyama. Since Ryuko was standing on a tennis court the dispute should be resolved by a tennis match. Ryuko was about to decline until Mako, somehow getting out of her restrains, and managed to make her agree through an inspirational speech through weird phases and various costume changes. They decided to settle their dispute at high noon, in front of the student body and Lady Satsuki.

"So how do you think Omiko would do against Matai?" asked Naruto

"She is more skilled than Takayasu, but Matai could still surprise us." said Satsuki

"That is true, but we now know what we're dealing with." said Naruto

'Although her outfit could have more coverage' though Naruto as he looked at Ryuko's clothing.

When the match started when Ryuko decided to serve first and showed that she was skilled when Ryuko managed to return Omiko's volley. As Ryuko was trying to stay in the game she also unintentionally showed the crowd her thong covered behind, making several students bleed from the nose. Omiko decided to take it up a notch by adding a traveling spin to the ball and managing to hit Ryuko into the spike covered walls, again flashing the audience.

'Does she have any shame' thought Naruto, 'I mean she's basically wearing tissue paper.

"She seems have trouble with her Kambui" said Naruto as they watched Ryuko shatter her own racket and overshoot her serves, "She may lose at this rate."

"No, something tells me she has a plan B." said Satsuki as they heard Ryuko yell to Mako for the scissor blade. They then saw Ryuko catch the blade and take a strand of thread out of her skirt and tie it to the handle section of the blade.

"I see, since a normal racket would shatter in her hands she decided to make her prized weapon a racket." said Naruto

"Quite clever of her" said Satsuki, "Now let's see how she'll do now."

Sanageyama tried to disqualify Ryuko on the ground of using an illegal substitute for a racket, but Satsuki commanded him to continue the match.

After taunting Ryuko by calling her a mere warm-up, that is when the match began to intensify as Ryuko managed to add more power and spin to the ball making Omiko work harder to volley the ball back. As the ball return to Ryuko's side of the court she surprised Omiko by running towards the net and spiking the ball in Omiko's face, propelling her into the crowd and shattering the stone reinforcements. Ryuko flipped her racket around and prepared to finish the match by shredding Omiko's goku uniform, but before the goku uniform could fully disintegrate a large tarp covered Omiko's naked body and preventing her from hitting the wall and exposing herself to the crowd.

"Excellent, you managed to overcome the odds once again" said Naruto as he held Omiko bridle-style, "Bravo because your next challenger will be tougher."

"What do you mean!?" shouted Ryuko

"Because tomorrow your opponent is Lady Satsuki" said Naruto, "and you look like you're about to faint from blood loss."

"(Growl) Mako we're leaving" said Ryuko as the two disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Why did you tell her that?" asked Satsuki

"It's psychological warfare, she'll become nervous and anxious to fight you. She'll go over various scenarios in her head making it difficult for her to sleep and properly relax. It will drive her crazy just thinking about it."

"Interesting, hopefully your plan will work." said Satsuki as she began the walk back to the Student Council Room.

"Hopefully it will, especially since you'll be wear your special gown." said Naruto as he followed Satsuki

"Shiro, did you manage to collect enough data on Ryuko Matoi?' asked Naruto

"Yes sir, it seems that that she doesn't have much of a fighting style and her reflexes only increase by a small margin." said Shiro

"Interesting, keep an eye on her until further notice." said Naruto

"Understood sir, but If I may ask why do you want me collect data?" said Shiro, "I mean you could beat her in a fraction a second."

"Because that would take the fun out of it." said Naruto

"Fun? I don't understand." said Shiro, "we have a potential problem and it can be fixed with you helping us."

"I will only fight if it's necessary. You mortals need to have a challenge every once in a while, or you'll just get lazy and rely on me to do everything."

"I-I didn't see it that way" said Shiro, "I apologize for my ignorance."

"You do not need to apologize as your mind was elsewhere." said Naruto, "just finish storing the data and rest, we have a big day tomorrow."

"Why sir?" asked Shiro

"Lady Satsuki is putting on her wedding dress for Ryuko." said Naruto

"What! but that could destroy the whole school." said Shiro, "can't you talk her out of it."

"Already tried, but she is stubborn and she wants to test it out for the festival." said Naruto

"Oh, I see than I'll prepare the extra cameras we have, the extra durable one."

"Good idea, we seem to be going through a lot of camera recently." said Naruto as he walked away.

 _ **It's took a while but the second chapter is done and hopefully up to your standards.**_

 _ **I am also working on the sequel to Son of the Weaver and the third chapter of this story.**_

 _ **Read and comment**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I apologize for taking so long on the next chapter but the last few weeks had been stressful and busy.**_

 _ **I don't have the legal documentation to own any of the series I write about.**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 **Kiryuin helicopter, Midflight; 5:30AM**

"It's been some time since you visited the main warehouse." said Naruto

"Yes" said Satsuki, "about a year."

"Will they be expecting us?" asked Naruto

"Yes" said Satsuki as her cup was being refilled, "I made sure to specify how to make up your room."

"Without a bed and plenty of space for my webs?" asked Naruto

"Yes" answered Satsuki, "Hopefully there won't be any resistance when I go to the basement."

"You never know" said Naruto, "your mother may have given the specific instructions to not let you in."

"Then I'll just move them out of the way" said Satsuki

'Going through an obstacle rather than around it' thought Naruto, 'what an interesting mindset.'

 **Kiryuin Mansion, 6:00AM**

"Welcome Mistress Satsuki" said the various maids that reside in the mansion.

"I see that the Mansion is still in proper order" stated Satsuki, "well done."

"Thank you, mistress." answered the staff.

"You may resume your duties until further notice" ordered Satsuki as the staff began to disperse.

"To the basement then." said Naruto

"Yes, that is where my objective lies." said Satsuki

 **Kiryuin Basement 6:10AM**

"I'm sorry Mistress but I can't let you pass this point." said one of the guards, only to have Satsuki ram the sheath of her sword into his gut.

"At this point I would advise you to let her pass" said Naruto as they continued to walk to the lab, "for your safety."

The group managed to enter the lab and, with Satsuki's handprint, unlocked the sealed cabinet revealing their objective, Junketsu.

"Soroi! How could you stand there and allow this to happen?!" asked Kuroido

Takiji Kuroido was a pudgy man with brown hair that was parted down the middle and has a small triangle shaped mustache on his lip. He was dressed in black pants, white button front shirt and a black jacket with a bow tie around his neck.

"Lady Satsuki, your mother has expressly forbidden the removal of that outfit." said Kuroido, "so please return it at once."

"I can't do that" said Satsuki

"You see Kuroido, we're currently facing an individual who has an outfit like Junketsu" said Naruto, "We require this outfit to tip the scales back in our favor."

"Still I can't allow this." said Kuroido" as Steward I have been entrusted to oversee this manor in your mother's absence. Even if you're her daughter I cannot allow this to continue.

"Cannot allow it?" questioned Satsuki, "Who do you think you're talking too? Now the Lady of the how house is about to change, so look away you shameless fools."

Kuroido and Soroi closed their eyes and looked away as Satsuki disrobed and tore open the plastic bag that contained Junketsu.

"Surely, you're not serious" said Kuroido, "If you put it on, there's no guarantee you'll survive"

"Clothing is meant to be worn" said Satsuki as she slides her finger across her blade, "and with it, it will make it easier to eliminate my enemies."

Naruto watched on in the background as Satsuki let her blood saturate Junketsu, forming a bond between her and the outfit. He also stood still as Junketsu jumped onto Satsuki and began to envelop her body. A shock wave of shot out as Junketsu bonded with Satsuki fully and started to emit what felt like killing intent for miles around, unknowingly alerting Senketsu.

'She is now one step closer to her goal' thought Naruto, 'and one step closer to the main event.'

 **Honnoji Academy, Courtyard 8:30am**

The sight that greeted Ryuko were various banners lined up, leading her towards a waiting Satsuki. Ryuko noticed something odd with Satsuki, visually, she looked the same, but Satsuki's aura changed. She used to display an air of superiority, but now she had an overpowering aura that demanded respect.

"I see you decided to come." stated Satsuki

"Yes, and going by the decoration, it must be quite the occasion." said Ryuko

"Well, seeing as you beat Omiko I decided to grant your request" said Satsuki as she was descending down the stairs, "a duel with me."

"Well how considerate of you" said Ryuko, "Mako stand back."

Up on the tower resting Naruto looked over and observed how the fight would turnout.

'Let's see if you'll overcome that weakness of yours.' thought Naruto, 'if you don't you'll most certainly die.'

When the two activated their respective Kamuis, the surrounding student body blushed and applauded for Satsuki, they created an unbalanced energy field. It wasn't noticeable at first, but as they got closer an obvious dome formed and pushed the crowd away.

"This is just their willpower," said Sanageyama as he and the rest of the council shielded themselves against the wind, "Incredible."

"Just wait until the battle begins" said Naruto, "than you'll see some real power."

Satsuki made a quick slash producing an airborne slash that Ryuko blocked, but the energy deflected to the sides of her blade ,blasting various students away. Ryuko then tried a frontal assault by attacking Satsuki with a fury of slashes, but Satsuki managed to block and land a few slashes on Ryuko. Noticing that she was going nowhere, Ryuko decided to try for a side strike, but that failed too as Satsuki managed to block the strike but counter and send Ryuko into one of the surrounding buildings.

"This might be getting out of hand" commented Naruto as he saw the various pieces of rubble and the unconscious students in the courtyard, "if they don't stop soon we won't have school anymore."

"We can rebuild it" said Inumuta, "we still have the plans on file."

Before they could continue they saw Ryuko fly out of the building and back into the main courtyard, bloodied and bruised. In a shower of sparkles Ryuko transformed back into her dormant form. Satsuki then walked towards Ryuko and picked her up by her hair and tossed her to the side after the two exchanged words. Satsuki was about to finish Ryuko when Ryuko's friend, Mako, intervened and delivered another one of her odd speeches, involving a series of odd movements and accentuating various body parts.

'well that was random' thought Naruto, 'but it seems to do the trick as her power is increasing.'

Before their very eyes, they saw that Ryuko managed to catch her second wind and block Satsuki's strike meant for Mako. With some renewed energy Ryuko managed to transform back into her active form but her spikes around her collar were more pronounced and her posture had changed, her blush was gone and she could now keep pace with Satsuki.

"Okay now things are getting out of hand" said Naruto as Satsuki blocked Ryuko, "if they don't stop soon I'll have to intervene."

"But what about your privacy policy" asked Inumuta, "you didn't want to expose yourself too soon."

"If the school is destroyed then all of Satsuki's plans will be for not." said Naruto as he jumped down towards the courtyard.

The battle began to change when Ryuko revealed the second mode for her scissor blade, execution mode. Her sword opened up revealing a two-foot additional blade, while the knuckle guard unhitched and lengthened the handle by one foot. Ryuko then went for a horizontal slash, but Satsuki managed to dodge the attack by leaning back, the attack missed her by half an inch. Satsuki then returned to her upright position and smirked at Ryuko, returning to their battle with more verbosity, punching and kicking each other and creating craters in the surrounding walls. The two were about to meet in the middle when Naruto appeared between them and blocked both their swords.

"Enough!" yelled Naruto as he pushed the two away from each other, "This tomfoolery has gone on long enough. You have improved Ryuko but you're still naïve to the battlefield, so hopefully you'll improve in the future."

Naruto supported Satsuki and walked her towards the stairs leading to the balcony.

"I'm going to crush them" said Ryuko

"What?" said Satsuki

"I don't know what you're thinking," said Ryuko, "but I'm going to take all that lofty crap about ambition and aspiration, and crush every last one of them. That ought to loosen your lips."

"How amusing, you're going to crush my ambitions" said Satsuki, "Honnoji Academy is my kingdom and if you can topple it I'll accept your challenge. Tomorrow morning all the clubs will make you their target for elimination."

"So, put on a good show for us as we'll be watching you more closely from now on," said Naruto as he carried Satsuki.

'Who is that guy?' thought Ryuko as she retreated towards the slums to recover.

 _ **I do try to stay true to the episodes and there are other scenes depicting the different characters, but I thought that my readers would only be interested in the scenes featuring Naruto so I just wrote those scenes. If you want me to write the scenes of the other characters, then comment telling me your opinion on the matter.**_

 _ **Comment and favorite**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I tried to write and edit this as fast as I could, so hopefully you'll be satisfied be the results.**

 **I own nothing**

 **Student council room, 4:10am  
**  
"I see it's that time again" said Naruto as he spotted the river of no-starred students, "Do you want me to keep an eye on Matoi?"

"Yes, with the traps the Disciplinary Committee has come up with this year she's bound to show off a few more of her kamui's secrets." said Satsuki

"On it." replied Naruto as he pulled a monitor closer to them,  
"Well that's unusual, she doesn't have her kamui on. She apparently chose to do No-Late Day in her pajamas."

"Well, this is going to be an interesting day" said Satsuki as she sipped her tea.

The two decided to get comfortable and watch the events unfold, which included Mako standing up to Gamagori, the unveiling of the course, and Ryuko meeting the Maiko. They were entertained by watching the head of Traps act as if she was a no-starred  
student and sabotage Ryuko and Mako.

"She is doing rather well on the course." commented Naruto on Ryuko's progress, "but I seem to spot an irregularity."

"And what is that?" asked a curious Satsuki

"It seems the Mankanshoku family is driving towards the academy."

"What possible reason could they have for doing this?" asked Satsuki

"They seem to have the Kamui with them," said Naruto, "They could be returning it to her."

"But why did they have it in the first place?" asked Satsuki

"I don't know, maybe they were washing it and it needed to dry." said Naruto, "and now they crashed into a telephone."

"It seems that boy is continuing the journey." said Naruto as he watched Mataro peddle the rest of the way, only to crash, again.

"Is it me or is the whole family perverted?" asked Naruto

"It's just you." replied Satsuki.

"Yes, but let's see how she handles the one-star area." replied Satsuki.

Naruto and Satsuki watched as they used Maiko as a decoy to stop the armored bus and proceeded to hijack it.

"Do you think Gamagori is going to make the call?" asked Naruto

"Certainly, he was instructed to hinder the No-stars progress as much as he can." replied Satsuki.

"Looks like they found the mini gun" said Naruto as he returned to the screen, "How much do you think this will cost us?"

"No need to worry" said Satsuki, "all the bills for the expenses are going to the Revocs Headquarters.

"Making mommy dearest pay for all the damages," said Naruto, "How evil."

"She is the headmaster, I just direct the students and deliver her orders." said Satsuki.

"Well said." said Naruto," and it looks like Maiko is finally going to reveal herself."

The two watched as Mako's dog, Guts, ran towards Ryuko, but slid on his blood and passed her.

"Well it seems we finally know her full plan" said Naruto

"She is foolish though" said Satsuki, "Trying to dethrone me and rule the school we built."

"She does have the determination for it" said Naruto as he watched Maiko successfully activate Senketsu, "it's even more impressive that she managed to put on the kamui."

"The power of perversion can apparently activate the kamui" commented Satsuki

"Who know." said Naruto as Ryuko managed to remove Senketsu and Maiko activated her final trap, building a fake school and having it travel on a slope down towards the slums.

"How will they get to class now?" said Naruto

"They could take the trolley system" said Satsuki

"Looks like you were right" said Naruto as Ryuko and Mako boarded the trolley car. The two, plus the dog, accelerated the car to move faster, but they didn't figure out a way to stop the  
car. The end result was Ryuko crashing the car into the building barely making it on time.

"Well looks like you were right again, this is a No-Late Day we're never going to forget." said Naruto as he finished his tea.

 **The Next Day, Gardening Club Ledge, 8:45am**

Naruto was walking with the Gardening Club president looking at the various flowers and plants his club planted to honor Lady Satsuki.

"Impressive as always Kusanosuke" said Naruto, "Lady Satsuki will be pleased by your work."

"Thank you, sir, but I can't take all the credit." said Kusanosuke, a small boy with buck teeth, bright yellow rimmed glasses and a blue handkerchief with pale yellow polka dots on his head. His goku uniform was standard white with a planter box on his back and two watering cans covering his hands.

"Humble, aren't we" said Naruto until he spotted a path of trampled flowers, "although she may not like that."

"Huh?" said Kusanosuke, "Ahhh! Who would do such a thing?!"

Naruto followed the trail until his eyes landed on a tall male with a red mohawk and a sniper rifle in his hands. His arm was bare as he only wore wrist bands and his outfit seemed military in design.

"And who are?" asked Naruto only to be ignored, "Kusanosuke why don't you show him some manners."

"Right away, Sir." replied Kusanosuke as members of his club began to water the pot on his back.

As the water reached the pot a Venus flytrap began to rapidly grow, enveloping the ledge around them, and attacking the intruder.

'Let's see how'll respond to this attack' thought Naruto as he stood in the air watching the fight.

As he watched the fight Naruto spotted the stranger's weapon, a portal sewing machine that shoots small needles.

'Weird weapon and those needles seem to be emitting a strange aura' thought Naruto and he snatched one of the needles; 'I'll take a look at it later.'

As the fight continued the plant under Kusanosuke's control began to change color and wither away. The stranger walked over the remains of the giant plant and point his gun towards the Garden Club president.

"I'll give you two pieces of advice; one: never get in my way and Two: - "said the stranger

"P-please have mercy" pleated Kusanosuke

"Never interrupt me" continued the stranger

Before he could make the shot, Naruto appeared besides the strangler and put his hand on the stranger's shoulder.

"Now, now it isn't right to shoot a defenseless enemy" said Naruto as he walked around to face the stranger, "so face someone that has a chance to fight back."

"Listen kid, I don't have any beef with you" said Tsumugu, "so why don't you just run along and mind your own business."

"Sorry, can't do that" said Naruto, "You see he's a student under Lady Satsuki's protection, so I can't let you harm him while I'm here."

"Whatever, I got what I needed" said Tsumugu as he turned around and walked away.

'An assassin after Matoi that wasn't payed by us' thought Naruto as he walked away, 'let's see how this will affect your development Ryuko.'

"Get your president and take his to the infirmary so we can look him over." said Naruto as the rest of the Gardening Club members gathered.

"Yes Sir." shouted the Gardening Club

 **Student Council Room, 9:00am**

"So, any news on our intruder?" asked Naruto as he sipped his tea.

"Yes, his name is Tsumugu Kinagase and he's been sighted attacking some our affiliated academies." replied Inumuta, "He uses special needles that counteract life-fibers."

"So, he's a part of that group, huh" said Gamagori, "the fools."

"The big question is, 'why would he go after Matoi and not Lady Satsuki?'" asked Naruto

"He must be after the kamuis." said Satsuki, "I am too well protected, so he went with the next best thing, Matoi."

"If I may Lady Satsuki?" asked Nonon, "I would like to go after the intruder."

"As you wish" said Lady Satsuki

"Anxious, aren't we?" said Naruto, "Wanting to impress Lady Satsuki?"

"Shut up" said Nonon as she left

'She's feisty' thought Naruto then smirked, 'I love it.'

 **Music Room, 3:30pm**

Naruto and Nonon were standing near the window looking at Ryuko as she waited for Tsumugu to arrive.

"So, how do you think she will do?" asked Naruto

"I don't know, but she still isn't a match for Lady Satsuki." said Nonon

"You definitely hold her in high regard" said Naruto as he turned around, "yet you say may name in disgust."

"And, why shouldn't I?" said Nonon, "You just pop out of nowhere and suddenly you're second in command. We know nothing about you and yet Lady Satsuki expects us to listen to you."

"We told you we have our reasons, if you know who I was then you would grow arrogant and lazy." replied Naruto, "anyway Tsumugu has arrived and started to battle Ryuko."

"So, he has" said Nonon

'How convenient' thought Nonon as she watched Ryuko fight the Nudist Beach soldier. From what the two could see the Nudist beach soldier was using a combination of a bazooka and his specialized sewing needle gun.

"Is it me or does she seem a little bit cocky?" asked Nonon

"No, she's cocky and it looks like the clubs under your jurisdiction decided to join in." said Naruto as he saw Tsumugu block a razor-sharp pillow, "The garden club especially."

"Well, they are getting revenge for their club president." said Nonon as she walked towards the closed curtain.

"So, what is today's piece?" asked Naruto

"Beethoven's 6th symphony" said Nonon

"Interesting choice" said Naruto as he walked out of the room, "I'll keep an eye on the fight and tell you when they reach the end."

"Thank you" said Nonon

As the music played, Ryuko was dodging Tsumugu's gunfire and his thimble shaped explosives. When she got to the third-floor hall she saw Tsumugu's handy work, the various clubs that interfered in the courtyard were now pinned to the walls and ceiling. She heard mumbling coming from the floor and saw the vice-president of the gardening club tied up and his mouth stuffed with explosives. The pressure wave made her kamui power down to its default form and from the side window Ryuko saw Tsumugu swinging, kicking her into the male restroom.

"I see that the jamming rounds are finally taking affect" said Tsumugu, "Now strip!"

"I don't need to listen to you," said Ryuko, "pervert"

"There are two things you should know; One, there once was a woman that believed that people and clothing can live peacefully but was ultimately destroyed and two, you're going down the same path she was on."

'Ryuko run, he only wants me' said Senketsu as he leapt off Ryuko, 'Run!'

As the Kamui leapt off of Ryuko, Tsunugu shot Senketsu rendering him useless.

"Looks like I was right" said Tsumugu, "life-fibers can't be trusted"

"Senketsu" said Ryuko in a state of shock, "He saved me."

"He was only saving himself" said Tsumugu, "Life-fibers are parasites"

Before he could continue Mako came from behind and jabbed a wet broom in between his cheeks.

"Do you have any idea what a woman with only one outfit feels like?" said Mako only to slide into the wall when Tsumugu moved.

Mako crossed her arms as an angelic choir sang in the background, she than went onto a tangent about how a woman with one outfit would feel and at the end she ripped Senketsu from the floor and handed it back to Ryuko.

"You should really take better care of your friends" said Mako, "Now if you excuse me I have to clean the bathrooms."

"Now before we were interrupted" said Tsumugu, "give… Me… the… kamui."

"He's not just a kamui, he's my friend" said Ryuko, "I won't let you destroy him!"

"You would go through all that suffering all over again?" said Tsumugu about to pull the trigger, "then so be it."

Before Tsumugu could fire Senketsu leapt at him and grabbed his collar.

"Don't lay a finger on Ryuko or I will destroy you."

'It can talk' thought Tsumugu, "those two really care about each other."

A drum line and other instruments began to play near the bathroom door, causing Tsumugu to turn around.

"Your battle with the kamui was magnificent, but your tone is starting to get old" said Nonon, "so stand aside and hand over the girl."

"Hand over the kamui to the like of you" said Tsumugu

"yes, along with yourself" said Nonon

"Let me give you two pieces of advice; one, you people will never catch me and Two, I'll never hand over the kamui to you people." said Tsumugu as his clothes started to inflate and then explode, blinding Nonon and the other girls.

"I won't let you get away" said Nonon as one of the girls stepped up and blew away the smoke with a tuba.

With the smoke gone Nonon saw that the intruder had escaped along with Ryuko but left a parting gift behind, a thimble bomb. Before it could detonate the bathroom, floor surrounded Nonon protecting her from the explosion.

"Thank you, but why didn't you go after them!?" asked Nonon

"He served his purpose, we now know that they have weapons that can counteract our life-fibers" said Naruto as he leaned on the door frame, "so now we can counter them."

"let's leave and give Lady Satsuki our report." said Nonon as she turned around and began to walk towards the Student Council Room.

 **Student Council Room, 4:00pm**

"Inumuta, status on the Anti-Guerilla combat" ordered Satsuki as she looked at the security footage

"Yes, I was able to distinguish a pattern" said Inumuta, "We'll be more prepared next time."

"Good, continue monitoring and tell me of any suspicious activity" said Satsuki, "Naruto it's time for us to leave."

"Yes, Lady Satsuki" said a cheeky Naruto as he followed Satsuki to the helicopter back to the manor.

'How is he so close to her?' thought Nonon, 'I've known her the longest, so I should be one following her everywhere not him! I'll find out why he so important to her and see if he's really all that important.'

 **In my defense, I had no idea what piece Nonon was playing during this sequence so I guessed.**

 **Hopefully your happy and will leave me plenty of comments.**

 **The student tournament is coming up so prepared for the fight scenes that are to come.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter also took a while to get right, so hopefully you'll enjoy it.**

 **I own nothing in this story and don't collect any royalties from these chapters.**

 **Private quarters of the Student Body Head, living room, Night**

Satsuki' private quarters had a wall-sized window facing the moon with a few chairs and tables bathing in the moonlight

Satsuki was sitting after taking a shower and air drying in a robe. She was talking to Naruto about her training with Junketsu.

"You have progressed nicely Satsuki" said Naruto as he sipped his tea.

"Thank you, but Junketsu is still draining me." said Satsuki while she sipped her tea in a bathrobe, "At best I can stay conscious for 45 minutes."

"That may seem short to you but a lot can be done in 45 minutes." said Naruto, "especially when you have outstanding swordsmanship."

"Did you really think you could sneak around me?" said Satsuki as she detected Sanageyama behind her.

"No not really, if I wanted to attack you, you would have killed me with that tea cup" said. Sanageyama, "and our vice-president would have help you do it."

"Why are you here?" asked Satsuki

"I want to fight Matoi" answered Sanageyama

"why?" asked Satsuki

"Do you even need to ask?" said Sanageyama, "you know what happens when I see a strong opponent."

"Like what happened three years ago." replied Satsuki

'Who knew that a former gang leader could be a fighting junkie.' thought Naruto

"My bokken is itching to test the skill of the girl who infiltrated my stage." said Sanageyama

"You do know what the price for failure is, right?" said Satsuki

"No need to worry" said Sanageyama, "with these eyes I can't lose."

Satsuki smashed her tea cup, turned around and thrust the handle towards Sanageyama only for him to block the attack with the handle of his sword.

"You've improved." said Satsuki as she returned to her seat.

"Skilled enough to take on your middle school self." replied Sanageyama

"That is true but you seem to forget to watch the other fighter" said Naruto as a strand of thread circled Sanageyama's neck and began to tighten.

'I will fight you, that I promise you' thought Sanageyama

"Do you as you wish and see what you can do" said Satsuki

"Thank you Lady Satsuki" said Sanageyama as he walked away, "and if I win we'll drink a cup of tea together or something."

"What do you think are his chances of winning against Ryuko?" asked Naruto

"He's experienced and has a three-starred uniform, but it is his eyes that might be his downfall." said Satsuki

"I agree with you there," said Naruto, "that pride of his will kill him one day."

 **The next day, School Gym#1 9:00am**

Sanageyama posted his challenge in front of the school and waited for Ryuko to come. On the windowed balcony sat Nonon, Gamagori, Inumunta and Naruto as they waited for the fight to begin.

"I can't believe the monkey got to challenge the new girl first." said Nonon as she laid among her stuffed animals, "If I had gotten permission I would have taken her down.

"Where is Lady Satsuki?" Asked Inumuta

"She didn't want to see the match as she felt it would be a waste of her time" answered Naruto, "I personally want to see how our swordsman compares to Matoi."

"It would either be you or Inumuta that would be interested in that" said Gamagori

"I also want to see how she deals with his eyes." Said Naruto

Down on the floor stood Sanageyama and surrounding him was a crowd of students, oddly enough Mako was weaving in and out of the crowd. The crowd parted when Ryuko began to walk in;

"I see you finally arrived" said Sanageyama

"Well when you're challenged by the Elite Four to a fight you can't just run away." replied Ryuko

"Well then Let's get started!" shouted Sanageyama as his collar began to sparkle and cover him, showing the difference between a two-star uniform and a three-star uniform.

As he came back into view he was now covered in a militarized version of kendo uniform with Gatling gun-like casings resting on his back and thick gauntlets as hands.

"It's not just your Kamui that can transform" said Sanageyama

"Impressive, who knew the Elites had something like this up their sleeves, but I can do the same thing" said Ryuko as she pulled the tab on her glove.

Just seconds after transforming Ryuko ran and bisected Sanageyama, only to reveal that her target was an afterimage. This confused Ryuko until she saw that Sanageyama returned back to his original spot and dodged Ryuko's wild swings. Ryuko was surprised that despite his bulky frame he could dodge all of her strikes, she was then struck by the bokken blade that came out of his wrist.

Ryuko thought that her speed would beat his so her speed increased and made a circle of afterimages around Sanageyama, but was again surprised when he managed to catch her and bop her on the head.

"It's no use Matoi" said Sanageyama as he attacked her, "I keep up and predict your every move thanks to my Tengantsu."

To further prove his point, he opened several openings in his suit, displaying several eyes that randomly moved.

"I can see how your body acts" said Sanageyama, "Every muscle twitch, every subtle movement I can see and react to it. That is the power of my Tengantsu."

Sanageyama began to rapidly strike Ryuko, at first, she managed to block all of his strike but as he continued to strike her guard slipped and Sanageyama's attacks connected.

"Now for the finishing move" said Sanageyama, "Shinsoku: Senbonzuki!"

Sanageyama pushed the tips of his gloves in the barrels on his back to reveal ten bokken blades, his gauntlets than began to spin rapidly as he began to thrust rapidly. Ryuko was now lying face-down, beaten and bruised, while Sanageyama stood over her body triumphantly;

"You can't win, so give up" said Sanageyama as he began to laugh

Back on the balcony the four occupants began to discuss what was going on.

"So, this the reason Lady Satsuki didn't come." said Gamagori

"Yes, his Tengantsu is his greatest strength but it's also his greatest weakness." said Inumuta

"What do you mean?" asked Nonon

"You're about to see." replied Naruto

Back on the floor Ryuko was getting back up, but she was leaning on her scissor blade to help support her.

"Senketsu I have a plan, but it will be painful for both of us." whispered Ryuko

"Do what you must." replied Senketsu

Ryuko began to sprint towards Sanageyama, before she made contact she cut off the top of her right shoulder crest and plastered the sheets on the opening of Sanageyama's suit. He dislodged the bokken blades on his finger so he could try and get rid of the blockages.

"They, they won't come off" said Sanageyama as he panicked, "My eyes"

"Now to end this" said Ryuko as she jumped with execution mode activated, "Finishing Move: Sen-i-Soshitsu"

As Ryuko landed Sanageyama was stripped naked and his Goku uniform was shredded, what no one seemed to notice was Senketsu was absorb the airborne live-fibers.

"Well, looks like he lost and is now humiliated" said Nonon in a bored tone

"He definitely won't take that laying down" said Naruto as they saw Sanageyama get back up, "Gamagori do you want to take care of this, or should I?"

"I will as I am in charge of the disciplinary squad" replied Gamagori as he unraveled his whips

"Don't be pathetic!" shouted Gamagori as he whipped Sanageyama's naked body, "You're a disgrace to the Elite Four!"

"Let's get going and let him wallow in shame." said Naruto as he got up and left

"Lady Satsuki certainly won't be happy." commented Inumuta as he followed Naruto

"If you need me I'll be in the Sewing Club Headquarters." said Naruto

 **Sewing Club Headquarters, 7:30pm**

"So how are the designs coming?" asked Naruto as he leaned on the computer

"There're going fine" said Iori, "but I'm having a hard time incorporating them into the uniforms."

"I can help, but you're the expert on Life-fibers manufacturing" said Naruto, "that's the reason you're in charge, while I just take care of the finances."

Before the two could continue their conversation, the elevator door opened up, a bandaged Sanageyama walk out with a sullen look on his face.

"Iori, I need a favor" said Sanageyama

'I believe I know what he is going to ask.' thought Naruto

"I'll leave Sanageyama to you Iori" said Naruto as he passed Sanageyama

 **Honnoji Academy Rooftop, 9:00pm (in the Rain)**

"How did your mother take the news?" asked Mitsuzo

"I told her that I needed to use it" replied Satsuki

"And she just accepted it" said Naruto, "I guess she must trust you then, all according to plan then."

The party of three heard a noise beside them, the sight that greeted them was a kneeling Sanageyama.

"Please Lady Satsuki" pleaded Sanageyama, "give me another chance."

"And fail me again." said Satsuki, "No, you were given your chance and you squandered it."

"Please Lady Satsuki, give me another chance" said Sanageyama as he looked up, "I've take precautions with time."

Looking at Sanageyama Lady Satsuki saw what he had done to himself.

"Alright I'll give you another chance" said a smirking Satsuki, "show me your resolve."

 **The Next Day, Behind the Academy, 7:30am**

In the grislier section of the academy stood Uzu Sanageyama waiting for his second duel with Ryuko.

"Do you think he'll win this time around?" asked Naruto as he and Satsuki stood on the balcony.

"He will have to" replied Satsuki, "if he doesn't than the repercussions will haunt him."

"Another session with Gamagori" said Naruto

"That and more" said Satsuki, "He may win this time though, he took away the one thing that made him lose."

"The one thing he took advantage of" said Naruto, "I hope he managed to compensate for his missing sense. It appears our guest has arrived."

"So, you gave a person I defeated another chance" shouted Ryuko, "you must be going soft."

"Tell me that I'm soft after you defeat Sanageyama." replied Satsuki

"Stop talking and let's fight" said Sanageyama as he was changing into his new goku uniform, the new outfit seems the same but it was missing the barrels on the back.

"Different outfit same tune" said Ryuko was she pulled the pin on her glove.

At the beginning of the fight Ryuko tried the same trick she did last time, blinding him with Senketsu, but instead of landing a hit on him, she was batted away.

"Things have changed Ryuko" said Sanageyama as the pieces of Senketsu fell off his body revealing had eyes have been sewn shut.

"This is the resolve of a man that realized the error of his ways and sacrificed everything" shout Satsuki, dramatically, "That is the man you are facing now!"

"Was the dramatic moment really necessary?" asked Naruto

"Yes, totally necessary." answered Satsuki

"Anyway, Sanageyama's swordplay and reflexes have improved greatly" said Naruto, "Ryuko is in trouble now."

"He's now more in tune with his goku uniform" said Satsuki, "Now that he has Shingantsu."

"Authority of the mind's eye" said Naruto, "Nice name."

"No one can evade his attacks now that the goku suit compensates for his nose and his ears." said Satsuki as she and Naruto watched Sanageyama toss Ryuko around.

Ryuko was now buried waist deep, feet in the air, in the ground with a crater surrounding her.

"Give up Matoi, you can't win." said Sanageyama, "I am now one with the universe."

"That may be true, but you can't predict everything!" shouted Ryuko as she revealed a string connected to her sword, but she didn't hit him, she just hit an afterimage.

"Did you really think your pathetic little trick would work?" asked Sanageyama as he revealed he was behind her, then he attacked her relentlessly with his sword.

"The uniform won't be able handle his new power." commented Naruto, "all Iori did was modify the uniform."

"What do mean? We modify uniforms all the time." said Iori

"Appearance wise and for little bout of powers, but never like this." replied Naruto, "Sanageyama's power increased by more than 15%. We have to remake his entire uniform to better handle his new power.

"I don't think re-making an entire uniform is necessary." said Iori

"Continue to watch then and you'll see what I mean." said Naruto as the three watched Sanageyama make his final strike at the immobile Ryuko.

He was about to strike when steam began to escape from the seams of his uniform and he revert back to his default form.

"What!" exclaimed Satsuki, Iori and Sanageyama

"Told you~" said Naruto

"What?! What happened" shouted Sanageyama

"Your power overloaded the uniform" replied Naruto, "and Ryuko got away."

Satsuki, Iori and Sanageyama looked behind them and saw, or sensed, that Ryuko managed to escape from her earthen prison.

"No! I had her" shouted Sanageyama

"Let it go Sanageyama" said Satsuki, "Your power overheated your Goku uniform, making it off balance, and it fell apart."

"Yes ma'am" replied Sanageyama as he walked back to the building.

 **Sewing Club Testing Area, 12:00pm**

After hours of tailoring a new outfit for Sanageyama, he was currently testing its capabilities with wooden targets.

"Good the suit can now handle your new power." said Iori

"He's angry, but he'll get over it in time" said Naruto as he observed the two from a catwalk.

Naruto then walked away from the two, "He will be able to fight with her again, someday."

 **Comment and give me your opinions on the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Taken away but it's done**

 **Hopefully, it will meet your standards and if it doesn't then sorry but I'm doing my best.**

 **Student** **Council room,12:30 pm**

"Is it me or are there more clubs being made?" said Naruto as he looked out the window.

"You are correct there are more clubs, but they only increased because I announced that anyone that can beat Matoi will get a three-star uniform." Replied Satsuki

"I see so people are forming different branches of the same club to get more powerful and get a better lifestyle," said Naruto, "I'm sensing you have a reason behind this."

"I do, Ryuko lives with a family in the poor district of Honnoji," said Satsuki, "So if given the chance to get a better life they, would take it. Greed will be their undoing."

"Have the family Ryuko wanted collapsing around her?" said Naruto, "Interesting."

The weeks following Satsuki's announcement the number of clubs skyrocketed as everyone wanted to be in the lap of luxury and be one of the most powerful people in Honnoji. The number of attacks on Ryuko also skyrocketed as she was the key to the riches and status. This changed when Ryuko and Mako presented the Fight Club. At first, Gamagori opposed the idea until Satsuki gave the authorization. Ryuko went around challenging the other club presidents in an attempt to thin them out while Mako handed the paperwork and meetings. At first, it was fine until the Mankanshoku family settled on the Two-star accommodations. The luxurious lifestyle corrupted them, as the family was always away, and Ryuko was back to eating her meals alone. The final hurdle finally came as the Fighting Club was given the chance to fight the Elite Four, but Ryuko has had enough;

"What do you mean you quit?!" shout Mako, "After all we worked for you're going to give up when we have it all."

"Yes, and I know that we'll more than likely go back to where we started, but I'm okay with that"

"Well I'm not and I'm not going back" shouted Mako, but as she said that a white banister landed right next to her.

Up on the balcony stood Lady Satsuki and Naruto;

"In there is your two-star uniform," said Satsuki, "If you wish to keep your current lifestyle then you will have to put it on and defeat Ryuko Matoi."

"What! Are you crazy" said Ryuko as she pulled the pin on her glove and transformed.

"You would be surprised what people will do to be rich and powerful," said Naruto as the banister busted open to reveal Mako in her new Goku uniform.

Her new uniform consisted of a large black trench coat with the end of the sleeves having four red spikes. The coat was secured by to cord near the collar, while a black hat rested on her head. She had a pair of spiked get a saddle on and a green sprout on her mouth.

"So that's the design Iori went with" commented Naruto, "Simple but effective."

The Council watched as Mako started the fight with drop-kicking Ryuko, but was blocked and she was launched in the air. Mako then reached into her coat to launch various gold colored items at her former friend. Ryuko managed to block them but the last few managed to hit her in the face. Mako then brandished a nailed bat to combat Ryuko's scissor blade, the two bashed and produced a giant dust. The dust cloud cleared and reveal the two were locked in a battle of strength, but the tension was broken when Mako's family came driving in a Porsche.

"Quick question; why did the Mankanshoku family decide to drive into the stadium?" asked Naruto

"Who knows," answered Nonon

Thinking the family was with her Ryuko told them to leave but was surprised when they exited the vehicle and then proceed to cheer for Ryuko's defeat. Ryuko wasn't believing what she was seeing, so she didn't react to the golden chain wrapping around her.

"Well, that was expected" commented Naruto, "Greed is a powerful drug."

"Observe Matoi as prosperity will lead to greed, leading people to their imminent demise," shouted Satsuki as she watched Ryuko being tossed around. "Once they had a taste of it they will do anything to keep. They become a slave to the academy I've created, they are truly pigs in clothing."

The council continued to watch as Ryuko managed to break free from her bindings and bring her sword up to guard against the rocket in Mako's bat.

'Mako is handling the two-star uniform quite well" thought Naruto, 'she may be able to handle a three-star uniform.'

What happened next surprised everyone as Ryuko was back in her default uniform, apparently waiting for Mako to attack. Mako did attack and Ryuko didn't do anything to retaliate, this went on till twilight. By the end of the beating Ryuko had multiple bruises and had a swollen eye. Mako was about to finish Ryuko off when she stopped abruptly and started yelling at her parents for not stopping her. The next surprise came when Mako punched the ground and created a twenty-foot crater sending everyone flying.

Standing in the sky Naruto watched as the Mankanshoku family disrobed and hugged while basking in the fireworks from Mako's destroyed uniform.

'I'll have to keep an eye on the Mako, not many have the potential to handle the power of a three-star uniform.' thought Naruto as he walked with the other council members towards the council chamber.

 **The next Morning, School courtyard, 9:00 am**

"Are you sure about this Satsuki, it may backfire on you." said Naruto as he followed the President, "Creating chaos within the academy may destroy it."

"Yes, I'm certain," said Satsuki, "The quality of students is pitiful, the number of club presidents defeated have shown me that."

"Your Academy, I just follow," said Naruto as he and Satsuki walked out on the balcony greeting the crowd of students.

"Today, I am giving the Honnoji Academy Student Council system a fresh start!" yelled Satsuki, "Students will have the right to challenge other students. Backstabbing, scheming and alliances are all allowed during a seven-day battle to determine the strongest! After seven days, the survivors will battle to determine their social standing within the Academy! This will be Honnoji Academy's First Natural Election! Instead of choosing someone else, you will be choosing yourself! You will use your strength to defend your social standing and your way of Life! 8:30 am on the eighth day there will be a Sudden Death Runoff for the survivors that get to the school yard! Fight one another and emerge victoriously and I'll grant you your Goku Uniform anew! With the speech done I commission the Election to start!"

As hell began to break loose Lady Satsuki and Naruto retreated towards the Student Council room to overlook and monitor the numerous fight in the school.

"Nicely done Satsuki." said Naruto, "How do you think the other student council members will do?"

"Thank you and I have faith that the Elite four will survive until the end," replied Satsuki

"Well, I guess I'll go to the workshop and finish some of my projects," said Naruto as he split off from Satsuki and walked toward the sewing club headquarters, "See you in seven days."

'What are those projects of his?' thought Satsuki

Sewing Club Headquarters,9:15 am

"Let's see, I have the primary designs done and I have the correct measurements so I guess the next few hours will be sewing." said Naruto as he looked over his desk, "This will definitely help us against Satsuki's mother."

For the few months, Naruto has worked his versions for the Council's Goku uniform, the ones they have don't focus on their abilities. He kept this a secret from everyone just in case someone was a spy for Ragyo. He may not be able to manipulate Life-fibers, but it acted as an ordinary cloth and any knowledge on sewing would come to him naturally. He started when he looked over the designs that Iori came up with and they did work but there were some areas that could be improved. He made five suits in total, the extra one going to Nonon as her current one seemed too big to use effectively. He was going to give it to her by the end of the seven days so she could fight Ryuko with a more compact and compatible uniform. Her Symphony Regalia was big and was only effective when it was in the air. Sure, it made an intimidating image but after the opponent saw that she wasn't very mobile in the uniform. The new design would hopefully make her a fierce fighter.

 **Seven days after the Election Started, 8:30 am**

After a long and painful week, the survivors gathered in the courtyard and waited for Lady Satsuki to speak.

'Good, Ryuko survived the trial' thought Naruto, 'now things are going to be interesting.'

"Fellow comrades of Honnoji Academy, you have done well to survive seven days of mortal combat to gather here to take place in the Sudden Death Runoff Election," said Satsuki, "However your battle has only to begin. If you manage to survive I will design you a three-star uniform that enhances your abilities."

This excited the group, but their train of thought stopped when five spiked pillars began to rise out of the ground with a spiraling staircase on each of them.

"The five people that make it to these pillars will become the new student council members and receive a three-star uniform!" shouted Satsuki as she slammed the sheath of her sword on the ground.

"Well, Ryuko is going to get her wish and get to fight the Elite Four," said Naruto to Satsuki

When the sound of the buzzer rang Ryuko basically bulldozed her way through the crowd to get the fifth column as the Elite four already made it to the first four. The student's that blocked her were sent flying and the ones that got to the tower were pushed off and hitting the ground hard.

"Well she made it and possibly injured at least a hundred students, if not more." said Naruto as he looked over Ryuko's war path.

"That's why we have health insurance," commented Satsuki

"Lady Satsuki we, the Elite Four, hereby propose a new rule to the Sudden Death Run-off Election!" shouted Gamagori

"We're listening," said Lady Satsuki

"We would like to fight Ryuko Matoi in one-on-one duels" continued Sanageyama

"Interesting idea," said Lady Satsuki, "I'll allow it, just sure to put on a good show."

"Yes, Lady Satsuki" replied Gamagori and the rest of the Elite Four.

'Are you ready Senketsu, this is going to be one of our toughest battles in our lives.' thought Ryuko

'Let's see how you've improved Matoi' thought Naruto as he grinned. He was expecting a lot from Ryuko and was hoping to see some results.

 **The next chapters are coming along and are being written.**

 **Comment and give me your opinions on the stories (flamers will be ignored)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sudden Death Run-off Arena, 8:33 am**

"Ryuko! If you survive this King of the Hill fight, then I will tell you what happened to your father," shouted Satsuki

"And how do I know you keeping your word?!" asked Ryuko

"Trust me she will," said Naruto as he stood near Satsuki

'Who is that guy?' thought Ryuko, 'and why does Satsuki trust him so much.'

"Enough talking, it's time for you to get punished!" shouted Gamagori, "You will never win as I am Lady Satsuki's impenetrable shield!"

"You think you're going to fight her first," said Nonon

"If anyone is fighting Matoi," said Sanageyama, "It will be me."

"The order in which you will be fighting has already been decided." said Satsuki, "Haven't you noticed that the pillars that you are standing on are different heights. The number of students you beat determined you place; Gamagori fought the least while Sanageyama fought the most."

'Stupid cannon fodder' thought Sanageyama

"How considerate of you to think of you fellow students Gamagori," said Nonon in a sarcastic tone

"All I did was defend myself when attacked" countered Gamagori, "Still, I suppose that means you three won't get a chance to fight her."

"Then let's get started," said Ryuko as she pulled the pin on her glove, starting her transformation.

The two stood in the arena waiting for the other to move, but the two stood there for like three minutes without moving.

"Aren't you going to transform?" asked an impatient Ryuko

"Why are you in such a hurry for? The battle begins at 1 pm!" shout Gamagori as he somehow grew to the size of a building and pointed to the clock, it was flashing 8:35 am

'It's still weird that he can do that and not tear his clothing' thought Naruto as he observed Gamagori's odd growth ability.

"WHAT!" shouted Ryuko, "There was nothing saying we have to start at a certain time!"

"No! We will abide by the schedule. That is what discipline is all about!" said Gamagori as he overlooked Ryuko, "That is what rules are about!"

"While we wait how about we grab something to eat and I can change clothing," said Naruto as he turned and walked away, "because something tells me Ryuko will want to fight me."

"What makes you say that?" asked Satsuki as she followed Naruto

"I am the only one in the council that hasn't fought her," said Naruto, "Now that she is given the chance to fight the council except me which she will find strange. She wants to fight the whole council, not most of them."

"I can see how you can to that conclusion and I think you're right," said Satsuki, "I will have Iori fetch your sword."

'I haven't fought anyone in away so this will be a good warm-up.' thought Naruto

 **Sudden Death Run-off Arena, 1:00 pm**

Once the clock had struck 1:00 pm and the combatants were back from their break and prepared themselves for battle. Gamagori and Ryuko were now walking down from their pillars and onto the stone arena.

"So, do you think Matoi has a chance?" asked Naruto to Satsuki

"It's going to be difficult for her as Gamagori specializes in endurance and pain tolerance," answered Satsuki

"And fighting him can be uncomfortable," remarked Naruto

Naruto was referring to the fact that Gamagori was a masochist, a person that enjoys pain, and has a habit of moaning and telling people to punish him more.

Naruto discovered this while he was observing Gamagori from a far and recording this for future use. Naruto and Iori designed his uniform, Shackle Regalia, to embrace this fact and turn his pleasure for pain into power. At first, Gamagori would look like an easy target and once attacked will just stand there and take it, only to attack back once he was fully charged up. It took some research to develop the proper design for his uniform but the two decided on a bondage suit that would immobilize the person wearing it. They even thought about a way to protect Gamagori from attacks that would target life-fiber. Naruto visited the Ira forge and bought some iron from them, he then weaved strands of iron with hemp so there would be an outer layer protecting his life fibers from harm. The spikes and ball-gag were personal touches added by Gamagori as they were making his uniform.

Once the two fighters reached the arena, they started the fight by transforming into their respective uniform. After he transformed Gamagori now resembled a mummy with his arms restrained to the side of his body, a ball-gag in his mouth and various spiked were arranged on his body. The stared at each other for a bit but nothing happened even though Gamagori was just standing there.

"I think she knows how his uniform works." said Naruto, "because from past experience she would have attacked by now."

"Even if she does know Gamagori developed techniques to counter this problem," said Satsuki

To back up her statement Gamagori produced four whips and then flogged himself. His suit began to swell until it popped to reveal a second transformation, the bandages and ball-gag remained but he now had spiked chakras on his back and had numerous thorny whips flailing behind him. Ryuko couldn't defend herself as the whips patterns were random and there were dozens of whips surrounding her. It took a few minutes for the energy in Gamagori's uniform to dissipate and revert back to his restrained form, giving Ryuko some time to recuperate and plan. She charged at him intending to finish Gamagori off with her finishing move but soon discovered that his outfit was covered in cloth armor preventing her from getting to the life-fibers within. Ryuko then decided to attack Gamagori randomly hoping to get past the cloth armor, but all she did was give him more power.

"I think she's getting desperate" commented Naruto, "she hopefully has another plan other than attacking randomly."

"We'll just have to wait and see," said Satsuki, "She may be able to pull this off."

Gamagori managed to gather enough energy to attack again and Ryuko managed to defend herself by spinning her scissor blade around cutting his whips in the process, but one whip managed to get through her defense and knock her out of the ring. Ryuko managed to save herself by jamming her blade into the side of the ring and hanging on her suspenders, giving several people nosebleeds in the process. She managed to climb back in the ring and continue to fight. The same pattern repeated as Ryuko attacked him and he just took the blows until her enough energy to retaliate. At this point and time, Gamagori has had enough and decided to finish Ryuko once and for all. Gamagori broke the gag in his mouth then took the chakras from his back and throw them at Ryuko, immobilizing her and allowing him to transform his forearms into molds for the 'perfect' female student.

"I never thought he would break out the molds," said Naruto

"Gamagori takes discipline very seriously," replied Satsuki, "and Ryuko is anything but disciplined."

Ryuko managed to struggle against the mold and at the last minute managed to escape, but for some reason transformed back into her default form. This confused the crowd as she would powerless against Scourge Regalia. Gamagori decided to use his more powerful attacks to knock her out of the ring and end the match, but as his 'Whip of Love' hit Ryuko she bit into the whips and followed the whip into the inner layers of Gamagori's uniform.

'What is she up to?' thought Naruto, 'he has complete control over those bandages and she's now at his mercy.'

As Gamagori tightened his bandages around his body squeezing Ryuko against his body, the unexpected happened as red curved spikes sprouted out of Gamagori and shredded his uniform. Ryuko then jumped out revealing her new form, Senketsu Senjin, she now had spikes covering her body and some even moved like a chainsaw blade. Ryuko then jumped back and grabbed her scissor blade and defeated Gamagori with her finishing move, leaving him naked and tired. A dust cloud formed after Ryuko was done with her move and within it sat Gamagori with a tanto in his hand. He positioned the knife over his abdomen intending to slice his stomach open, thereby killing himself, but before he could his body froze and he could move. Gamagori looked up and saw that Lady Satsuki was right next to him;

"Get up and wipe your tears," said Satsuki as she walked away, "it's too early to kneel in defeat."

"You fought well and if her uniform didn't evolve you would have probably won," said Naruto as he released Gamagori and let him fall on his back, "also put on some clothes."

The dust cloud disappears and Gamagori was out of the arena Ryuko stood in a cocky stance waiting for her next opponent.

"So, who next?" said a cocky Ryuko

"It was supposed to be Inumuta, but he decided to withdraw from the fight so we'll advance to you fighting Nonon," said Naruto as Nonon walked down from her pillar.

'This is also the perfect opportunity to test out her new uniform.' thought Naruto

"WHAT!" said a now angry Ryuko

"You should be glad Ryuko, you are now facing one of the top fighters" commented Nonon as she stood across from Ryuko

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with as she transformed," said Ryuko

'Let's see how you'll handle attack that you can block' thought Naruto as he waited for the fight to start

"So, you decided to give her the new uniform after all," said Satsuki

"Yes, I did and I can't wait to see the results," replied Naruto

 **comment and give you option on the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing**

 **The next chapter may be a while as they want me to work more hours at the restaurant.**

 **I own Sudden Death Run-off, 2:00 pm**

As Nonon walked down the steps to the arena, Naruto started to remember when he first met her.

 **FLASHBACK,** **HONNOJI** **ACADEMY 3 YEARS AGO**

Satsuki, with the Elite Four, was walking towards the newly constructed academy and discussing their roles in her plan. At the time Gamagori had a mullet, Nonon was wearing a black sailor uniform, Inumuta had a hoody covering his head and Sanageyama wore a black overcoat with a t-shirt that says 'A Boy' on it.

"Before we go any further I should introduce you to your vice-president," said Satsuki as she opened the door to the Student Council room, " His name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Sitting on the couch was Naruto wearing a black fishbone suit with white cloth gloves and a pair of black dress shoes. He was going through a pile of designs and didn't notice them at first but after a minute of them staring at him he turned his head and looked back at them.

"So, these were the friends you were talking about," said Naruto as he got up off the couch and began to walk towards them, "I must say you are an interesting bunch."

"And what's so special about you?" asked Nonon in a snarky voice

"You'll just have to wait and see," said Naruto

'Something is weird about him' thought Sanageyama, 'he looks so weak yet I can sense a large amount of power from him.'

"If Lady Satsuki trust you then so do I," said Inumuta

"I trust you too" commented Gamagori

"Enough fooling around, we have plans to discuss," said Satsuki as she walked towards the center chair. As the group entered the council room Naruto couldn't take his eyes off the pink haired girl and her attitude. It was refreshing to not having people stepping on eggshells around him and thinking they offended him, thinking he would smite them in retaliation. He could sense the potential in each person and could see that they could handle the experimental three-star uniforms they came up with and help Satsuki with her plan. He didn't really listen to Satsuki as he already knows the plan, but he did decide to start the conversation at the end.

"So now that we all know the plan we can have a short Q&A." Said Naruto, "you four barely know me so I think It's only fair I divulge some information about myself, so asked away."

"Where did you met Lady Satsuki?" Asked Nonon

"It was actually here I first met her." Answered Naruto, "She was Inspecting the academy and she saw me, so we talked. After a minute or two, she decided to enlist me to help."

"Why did you join Lady Satsuki?" Asked Gamagori

"I was bored," said Naruto

"You were bored?" Said Sanageyama

"I'm on vacation and I needed to do something to relax." Said Naruto

"You fined fighting relaxing?" Said Sanageyama, "I think we're going to get along just fine."

'As long as he doesn't steal Lady Satsuki from me' thought Nonon

"What exactly can you do?" Asked Inumuta

"I am an accomplished tailor and a master fencer, mostly focusing on speed and precision but can do some powerful attacks. I can run the sewing club and design Goku uniforms." Said Naruto

"Sounds like Lady Satsuki made a wise decision than," said Inumuta

"Of course, she did," said Nonon

'Sounds like a Satsuki has a fan and potential crush' thought Naruto as he looked at Nonon

"So now that we know each other, why don't we try and make Satsuki's plan a success." Said Naruto

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Nonon's uniform didn't really change, but the basic ability did change and Ryuko was going to be the first to witness it firsthand.

"Do you think she'll know how to use her new powers?" asked Satsuki

"No need to worry. I briefed her on what's new powers entail and how to use them," said Naruto

Once Ryuko saw that Nonon was in the arena and ready to fight, she readied her blade and waited for Nonon to begin the fight.

"Let's see if you can keep up, Newbie" taunted Nonon, "because you're about to hear the death toll."

Nonon activated her new uniform and once the transformation was done, the world saw Nonon's new uniform. Gone was the giant monstrosity and what replaced it was smaller and smoother, she now wore a pure white hoari with petals of cherry blossoms embossed on the body and sleeve, underneath she wore a light pink kimono. On her hands were gloves with sharpened nails and a monkey skull on the index finger. Her baton transformed into a 5'5" long guzheng made out of cherry wood and has a giant music note on the front.

"Symphony Regalia MK2!" Yelled Nonon as her new uniform was revealed

"Let's see if you can last till the encore." Said Nonon as she sat and began to play

As the Music rang through the air Senketsu sensed something weird in the music only to realize Nonon plot.

"Ryuko move!" Yelled Senketsu as Ryuko moved towards the side barely missing a huge slice that carved its way in the ring.

"What the!" Shout Ryuko

"I see you discovered my little secret, but then again your reflexes have failed you," said Nonon as she continued to play launching more attacks at Ryuko.

Since the attacks were invisible Ryuko could predict where the attack where heading, but she did she some of the blades when the dust kicked up, so she relayed on her instincts and Senketsu's instructions. She tried getting in close but Nonon managed to keep her away and when she tried to go throw her sword at Nonon, lake a spear, only for her to make a barrier to protect her. The ring wasn't looking good as the attacks that Ryuko dodged carved their way into it leaving gaps on the side.

"This seems to be getting out of hand" commented Satsuki

"Don't worry any damage they do I can fix." Said Naruto, "Nonon may know how to use her new powers but she has no experience in using them, so hopefully Ryuko will think of something or else she will die."

'Senketsu do you have any ideas' thought Ryuko as she dodged Nonon attacks

'I think I do have an idea but we need some cover' Replied Senketsu

As Ryuko continued to dodge she saw her change, a loose piece of the arena she could use as a shield. Nonon continued to attack, making a dust cloud in the process.

"I guess the newbie was all talk," said Nonon as she stopped play

"Guess again!" shout Ryuko in the air.

When Nonon looked up she saw that Ryuko went through another change, she now had a rocket booster where her skirt would be and he had fins on top of her head. When Ryuko was right over Nonon she transformed into her default form and did a guillotine drop. Nonon places the guzheng in front of her to act as a shield, Ryuko sliced the instrument in two but couldn't get through the giant music note. Nonon dislodged Ryuko be swinging the note revealing it to be a scythe. Her fighting style changed as she kept in motion and used the shaft as a pole vault to dodge Ryuko's attacks and improve her own attacks.

"She's adapting well," said Satsuki

"Who, Nonon or Ryuko?" Asked Naruto

"Both. Nonon's is using the limited skill she has with a scythe to its fullest, while Ryuko managed to overcome Nonon's first weapon." Replied Satsuki

"I see what you mean," said Naruto, "both are relying on instinct and the limited training they received, impressive. Also, have you noticed that Gamagori is still naked."

Satsuki looked away from the fight and looked at the seats for no-stars. There sat Gamagori wearing nothing but a towel and staring at the fighting.

"His honor was insulted and he's trying to regain it." Said Satsuki

"He must be from a samurai clan or something." Commented Naruto, "That's the only thing that would explain his behavior and need to be an enforcer."

"Interesting theory," said Satsuki, "I'll have Inumuta look into It."

"The whole BDSM thing I have no clue where that came from." Said Naruto

"We don't have a clue either." Commented Satsuki

The duel between sword and scythe lasted for a good five minutes before Ryuko managed to parry the scythe and throw it to the side of the arena.

"Now to finish you!" Yelled Ryuko as she readied her finishing move

Ryuko skid across the arena and slashed at Nonon sending her flying and leaving pieces of clothing behind.

'Ryuko we have a problem.' Said Senketsu, "I didn't absorb any life-fibers from her."

'What!' Thought Ryuko as she turned and she the shredded clothes, 'but we shredded her clothes.'

'Then she must have had cloth armor around her' replied Senketsu

"You really need to pay better attention to your surroundings!" Shouted Nonon as she kicked Ryuko in the side.

Nonon was now wearing a pure white kung-Fu uniform with a pale pink outline. Her hair was now braided in the back. The finger blades from the first transformation stayed but were more refined and sturdy. Her body was in a more relaxed stance and curled her hand to resemble tiger claws or talons.

"Let's see if you can deal with a deadly songbird." Said Nonon as she spread her arms and leaned on her left leg, "Symphony regalia: Songubādo."

Nonon charged at Ryuko and did a series of swipes and hand thrusts to the abdomen and arms. This posed a challenge to Ryuko as she couldn't use her scissor blade as Nonon was too close and Ryuko as a brawler, most of her punches were deflected by Nonon. Ryuko tried to gain some distance be launching a powerful forward kick to Nonon's abdomen but her kick was caught and Nonon throws Ryuko to ground.

"Come on newbie is that the best you got?!" Taunted Nonon

"Not even close!" Replied Ryuko as she did a lower leg sweep, but Nonon backflipped and returned to her stance.

Now that Ryuko was back up and had some distance she did what Nonon did and charged. To two fought in for an additional three minutes until Nonon got bored and decided to end the match with one of her more powerful moves.

"I think it's time to ring the bell because this match is over!" Said Nonon as she stuck out her right arm and used her left arm as a brace, "Resonating Fiber!"

From the palm of her hand came a giant beam of concentrated sound, engulfing Ryuko and driving her to the ground.

'Senketsu what's happening!?' Thought Ryuko as she tried to communicate with her uniform.

'What! I can't hear you!?' Replied Senketsu

"What have you done!?" Yelled Ryuko

"You see this attack makes life-fibers resonate at a different frequency, separating the connection between the user and uniform! Without your Kamui you are powerless!" Yelled Nonon

Back on the balcony Naruto and Satsuki continued to talk about the fighter's abilities and techniques.

"It that on of one of Nonon's most powerful attacks?" Asked Satsuki

"Yes, it is." Answered Naruto, "she had the ability before but she needed the assistance of the audience to activate it."

"So, you modified the activation and the stance of the attack." said Satsuki, "Interesting."

"It needed to be done," said Naruto, "That giant speaker hat looked ridiculous on her. The stupid thing was half the size of her."

"I sure Iori just wanted to maximize her power." Said Satsuki

"I sure he did but that hat looked like the kick-back alone would snap her neck." Said Naruto, "It should harm the opponent, not the user."

"I'm sure he made a mistake and his knowledge of life-fibers is limited," said Satsuki, "My mother makes sure to keep the origin and additional information about life-fibers a secret."

"I understand, if people know that life-fibers were parasites sent here to feast on us then your family's business would plummet." Said Naruto, "the people would also hang you."

"Now you know why I'm so distant from my mother." Said Satsuki

'And they say my families messed up.' Thought. Naruto

Back at the arena, Ryuko has managed to stand up, but with some trouble as Nonon's attack was still affecting her.

'Senketsu listen and concentrate on me and ignore everything else.' Thought Ryuko

As Senketsu was focusing on Ryuko's heartbeat, the noise around him decreased until it was silent. Ryuko was now standing still, not even being affected by the beam of sound.

"What is she doing?" Asked Satsuki

"I believe trying to match the frequency of Nonon's attack," said Naruto

"So, the effect won't affect her anymore" replied Satsuki, "Interesting."

"She definitely changes from the last time you fought her, hasn't she?" Said Naruto

"She definitely has." Replied Satsuki

It was nearing the end of the fight as Ryuko managed to reverse Nonon's attack and disable her Goku uniform. Ryuko unhinged the knuckle guard of her scissor blade, extending the extra blade and began to sprint towards the disoriented metro. Gone was Nonon's Goku uniform leaving her exposed and flying through the air, but before anyone could get a better looked a cloth wrapped around Nonon, saving her from anyone seeing her naked. Naruto catches her and carried her towards the council room.

'Looks like It's time for you to fight Sanageyama" said Naruto as he walked

"Finally!" Shouted an exited Sanageyama

"And what about you!" Shouted Ryuko, "Why aren't you fighting?!"

"I decided to not take part in the race and simply stand back and watch." Replied Naruto

"Too scared to lose!" yelled Ryuko

'Ryuko stop!' Shouted Senketsu, 'just let him go!'

'Why!? He just stands there and observes, like Satsuki's lapdog.' Replied Ryuko

'Then there's probably a reason she keeps him so close.' Said Senketsu, 'don't antagonize him.'

"So, you wish to fight me," said Naruto, "an unknown factor with no knowledge of me or my fighting style. You've had indicators about your opponents before, Gamagori's main form of fighting and the theme of Nonon's attacks, but all you know about me is my position on the student council."

"If you can stand next to Satsuki and talk casually with her, then that means she trusts and thinks you're strong." Said Ryuko, "so get in the ring and Prove It!"

"What about me?!" Yelled Sanageyama, "what about our fight!"

"Looks like it would be postponed since Ryuko wants to fight me." Said Naruto, "I'll be back in five minutes so prepare yourself."

'Ryuko what have you done!?' Yelled Senketsu, 'you could have just doomed us!'

"What do you mean? We just take care of him like we did the last two.' Said Ryuko, 'we fight him until we can destroy his Goku uniform.'

'That's the thing I can't feel any life-fibers from him.' Said Senketsu, 'and that bothers me. Why would he be on the council If he's basically a no-star?'

'Well, we're about to find out.' Replied Ryuko as she waited for her opponent to arrive.

 **I hope you enjoyed it and send me positive comments.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Student Council room, 2:50 pm**

"Naruto your sword sir," said Iori as he presented a 41-inch rapier with a 4-inch crossbar and a knuckle guard extending towards the pommel. The handle had a double helix engraved into for a better grip, the crossbar, and guard with plated with gold but was darkened to reduce shine.

"That you Irori," said Naruto as he took the blade, "what do you think of my decision?"

"What?" asked Irori as he was caught off guard.

"My decision to accept Ryuko's challenged," said Naruto as he secured his blade, "do you think it was wise?"

"Yes, I believe you made a wise decision by challenging Matoi. In my opinion, she is a fool," said Iori, "She is letting her rage control her."

"Well said," said Naruto as he looked at the clock, "I should be going, my opponent awaits."

As Naruto was walking away, Iori remembered his first encounter with the vice-president many years ago.

 **Flashback, three years ago**

Lady Satsuki was leading Iori to the Sewing Club and his base of operations.

"As you can see we have the latest sewing machines and material to work with." said Satsuki, "do you have a question?"

"Yes, you said I would be the vice-president," said Iori, "who is the president?"

"That would be me." said as he walked down the stairs connecting the upper platform to the floor, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Iori looked Naruto over, inspection his overall posture and how he presented himself.

"So, he's the secret weapon you were talking about?" asked Iori

"Yes, but don't let his appearance fool you," said Satsuki, "he can easily defeat me."

"What!" shouted Iori, "but you're a master swordsman! You should

have been able to beat his."

"As am I," said Naruto, "but I am more than just a simple swordsman, I hold abilities that would help you in the long-run. If you don't believe me, then I can demonstrate for you."

"No need," said Iori, "I trust Lady Satsuki's judgment if you are as strong as she says then I'll follow you."

"Good," said Naruto as he turned around and headed back to the upper platform, "Follow me, we can discuss designs for the Goku uniforms."

"Yes, Master Naruto" replied Iori as he followed Naruto

Satsuki also turned around, happy that the meeting went off without a hitch.

 **Sudden Death Run-off Arena, 3:00 pm**

Ryuko was tapping her leg as she waited for Naruto to arrive.

'Where is that punk?' thought an angry Ryuko, 'he should be here by now.'

'This is a bad idea.' said Senketsu

'You've already said that' thought Ryuko as she looked for Naruto,

'you're just overreacting.'

'You didn't sense the power he processes' said Senketsu

'What power?' thought Ryuko

'He may not wear a Goku-uniform, but he I can sense his hidden power.' thought Senketsu, 'I was overwhelmed the second I felt it.'

'We'll just think of something and beat him,' thought Ryuko, 'we always do.'

'I think this time we've bitten off more than we can chew.' said

Senketsu

Ryuko couldn't reply as the sounds of footsteps were coming closer;

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long," said Naruto

Naruto had changed his outfit and was now wearing a white vest with a blue outline, under it was a white pressed dress shirt that was tucked into his pants. His pants were white with a blue belt, and his sword was secured to his left hip. His finished his attire with a pair of white dress shoes and white fingerless gloves.

"You did!" yelled Ryuko was she transformed.

"Well, then I apologize for the inconvenience. You know, I really hate that uniform," sneered Naruto, "It's an insult to my craft."

"Something against life-fibers?" said Ryuko as the two circled one another.

"Life-fibers no, I have a problem with the design," said Naruto, "it's too open and presents the wearer as a stripper."

"Well I didn't design it!" yelled an embarrassed Ryuko, "and what about Satsuki, her design is just as bad!"

"I am well aware of that and plan to fix it in the future," said Naruto,

"clothes were made to protect the wear, not to make them more vulnerable."

"Well it works for me, and I can't really change it," said Ryuko as the two stopped circling each other

"I guess the time for talking is over," said Naruto as he grabbed his rapier, "So I hope you're ready to lose."

'Ryuko, move!' yelled Senketsu as he made Ryuko jump to the side

"What!" yelled Ryuko

"So, your Kamui can make you move," said Naruto as he unsheathed his sword, "Interesting."

'Senketsu! Why did you move me? Thought Ryuko as she stood back up.

'You were almost run-through!' said Senketsu

'But, he didn't move' replied Ryuko, 'and he only revealed his weapon now.'

'He did though, you just didn't see it.' thought Senketsu, 'He can move incredibly fast, and he was aiming for your lungs.'

"I hope you're not ignoring me," taunted Naruto as began a slow walk towards Ryuko, "That would be rather rude."

'Even if he's fast but we can still beat him.' thought Ryuko as she got ready to attack.

Ryuko screamed as she tried to slash as Naruto, keyword tried as Naruto effortlessly dodged all of her strikes.

"You're going to have to try harder," said Naruto as he dodged her strikes and taunted Ryuko.

Ryuko growled as she tried to throw in a few punches and kicks to throw Naruto off guard, but he dodged those and even retaliated be kicking the leg Ryuko was standing on and then sent her towards the lip of the arena. She coughed and tried to regain her breath as some of her ribs were cracked or bruised.

"You know I thought you would put up more of a fight, here I'm holding back ninety percent of my power, and you can barely hit me." said Naruto, "so unless you have a solid plan to attack then this match will be boring."

'He's holding back!' thought a surprised Ryuko, 'I felt like I was hit by a semi-truck!'

Once Ryuko got back on her feet she charged at Naruto again hoping to hit him, but instead of dodging her strikes he blocked her sword and even attacked back. The various nicks that were on Ryuko's body didn't bleed much but were placed in a way to maximize pain, and by the look on her face, sweat covered and out of breath, told Naruto that exhaustion was starting to take effect.

"Something wrong Ryuko? you seem tired," asked Naruto in a mocking tone, "maybe you should just quit and save yourself some blood."

"NO! I am going to get the answers I am looking for!" yelled Ryuko as her strikes became more forceful and less precise.

Naruto took advantage of her rage and nicked her on the thighs, then turning on the ball of his foot to kick her in the back.

"The answers you are looking for aren't pleasant," said Naruto as he faced her, "I may not have known your father, but I do know he was part of something bigger."

"What!" yelled Ryuko as she got up and faced Naruto, "Then tell me who killed him!"

"I would, but unfortunately you're not strong enough to face her," said Naruto as got into a fencer stance, "but I can tell you this, you're going after the wrong person."

Ryuko growled as she charged at Naruto and furiously swung her sword at him.

"Then who!" Yelled Ryuko as she was swinging

'Ryuko calm down!' said Senketsu, 'your blood is getting too hot!'

'NO! he has the answers I want, and I am going to beat it out of him!' thought a furious Ryuko

As Ryuko was attacking the expression on Naruto's face remained unchanged.

'On further inspection, Ryuko only seems to relay on her instincts and outlasting her opponents.' thought Naruto

He parried Ryuko's blade and launched her towards the edge of the ring. She charged at him, aiming to pierce or at least move him towards the edge of the ring, but Naruto saw right through her and jumped over her.

"I grow bored of this fight, so I plan to end it," said Naruto as he began to walk away.

"Get Back Here!" shouted Ryuko

'Five steps should be enough' thought Naruto as she sheathed his sword.

"Five Stitch Finish" shouted as the sword crossbar and sheath met and made a loud click that resonated across the arena.

A charging Ryuko suddenly stops and a red line appeared from her left shoulder to her right hip. Blood began to drip from the large wound and brought Ryuko to her knees.

'She needs to grow stronger.' thought Naruto as he began to walk to the stair

"Hold it right there," said a beaten and tired Ryuko as she got back up,

"I'm not done yet."

"You can barely stand and your relying on your scissor blade, you should stop before you die," said Naruto as he stopped and slowly turned around

"Shut up!" yelled Ryuko as she began to stand up, "I'll get my answers one way or another."

"(Exhale) I do admire your willpower and resolve but your body is starting is exhausted." said Naruto, "The tournament is over for you."

"NO!" yelled Ryuko as she finally stood up, "now stop talking and fight!"

"Alright if that is what you want, then fine," said Naruto as he took out his rapier and got into his stance.

Ryuko did her usual charge attack but tried to her footwork began to become unstable, and it looked like she was about to fall over. If this was a ploy or not Naruto was ready and waited for Ryuko to get into range and when she did her first swing went toward his right-hand side, her blade slid across Naruto's sword, but the unexpected came when Ryuko used her remaining energy to do a cartwheel kick aiming for Naruto face. It took Naruto only a second for Naruto to block the kick and do a shoulder bump into Ryuko's midsection. Ryuko skidded across the arena and almost fell off the edge, but she managed to stop herself with her scissor blade. Naruto came closer to inspect and saw that Ryuko was out cold but was still holding onto her blade.

"Call the Match!" yelled Naruto as he walked towards the stairs again,

"and get the medic on the field."

"NO!" Shouted Ryuko as she stood back up, still bloody and battered.

Naruto noticed some steam coming off of her body, and her bloody began to simmer.

'Ryuko you need to calm down!' Shouted Senketsu, 'your blood is beginning to boil!'

'SHUT UP!' Replied an angry Ryuko.

Ryuko's blood got so hot that Senketsu started to get dizzy and the spiraling in his eye showed it. The surprising part came when Senketsu grew and devour Ryuko, what came out was monstrous as her skin turned green and her body became disorientate as the left side was more significant than the right. Her eyes were white, and he had a giant pointed tooth protruding from her mouth. Naruto looked her over and spotted that the blade was wielding was fused to her right arm.

"Satsuki, do you want to take this or should I just continue?" Asked Naruto

"No need," answered Satsuki, "I have been waiting for the chance to fight Matoi, besides if we let her run loose, then she would destroy the whole school."

"She's all yours then," said Naruto as he jumped towards the balcony.

Relatively safe from the fight that was going on Naruto looked around the arena and spotted the two nudist agents.

'What will you do now? Shoot the girl and destroy her uniform or are you going to let Satsuki handle the situation.' Thought Naruto as he watched the two. He could see the hesitation in Mr. Mikisugi's as he aimed the rifle towards Ryuko.

The fight was defiantly destructive as the arena was reduced to rubble and several students were sent flying after each explosion. It was towards the end that one of the students for some reason was riding on an ambulance, or minivan, towards the fender of the chaos.

'What is she crazy,' thought Naruto as he watched van got closer to Ryuko, 'Hopefully she has a plan.'

Ryuko and Satsuki clashed and a sea of black sparkles blanketed the area, forcing Mato to swim through it to get her best friend and save her. Once she got her, he threw an upward palm thrust to Ryuko's chin, forcing her head back and making a resonating crack ring throughout the area. Naruto saw that Ryuko was starting to become normal as Mato continued to slap her.

'I can't believe that worked.' Thought Naruto, 'although I think Ryuko might have some new phycological issues to overcome.'

"That was a close call." Said Naruto as he walked towards Satsuki,

"If she died then you would lose a rival."

"It matters not," said Satsuki as she transformed back to her default form and began to walk away, "make sure the other students are taken care of."

"As you wish" answered Naruto as he too began to walk away

'Hopefully, Ragyo will make her move soon, or else things will get boring.' Thought Naruto

Down in the lower sections of Honnoji among, the lower classes stood a female standing about 5' and was wearing a folic Lolita outfit, only instead for having dark Colors it main colors were pink and white. She was standing in the back watching the store tv with the rest of the crowd, surveying her target. She was disappointed when she saw Ryuko was defeated but was curious when she saw Naruto. Her name was Nui Harime and the assistant to Satsuki's mother.

'Hmm, that's new,' thought Nui, 'I didn't know Satsuki had an assistant of her own, and he looks powerful, Lady Ragyo would want to know about him when she comes for the festival.'

Nui turned around and began to walk into further into the city.

'Hopefully, he will put up a good fight before he becomes food for the life food for the life fibers.' Thought Nui as she skipped.


	10. Chapter 10

**A week after Death run-off election**

"You four have yet again proven that you are the elite," said Naruto as he spoke to the elite four.

"Of course," said Sanageyama as he sat on the couch

"If anything, this makes things easier," said Naruto, "The Tri-city road trip is coming up since we have no new members to train we can begin a little early."

"Where's Lady Satsuki?" asked Nonon, "shouldn't she be part of the planning."

"She's coordinating the bus schedule and checking the weapons." replied Naruto, "she wanted me to go over the overall plan."

"We already know our positions, but the big question is where will you be?" said Sanageyama

"I'll be with Satsuki." said Naruto, "We'll be waiting in the back if anything goes wrong."

"You and Lady Satsuki won't be needed as we'll discipline the other schools," said Gamagori

"Hopefully that will be true," said Naruto, "Also remember Lady Satsuki, and I will be visiting Revoc HQ this afternoon."

"Won't this the first time you'll be meeting Lady Ragyo?" asked Inumuta

"Yes, hopefully, this meeting will go successfully," replied Naruto

 **Lower levels of Honnoji Academy, morning, Mankanshoku residence**

Ryuko was currently sitting on the floor looking at the sleeping form of Senketsu, knowing that Senketsu could turn into a hideous monster and that scared her. It took her a day and a half to stand and not feel woozy. She now spends her days laying in her bed looking at Senketsu.

"Is it safe to wear you again?" asked Ryuko

"Please do!" yelled a voice from her window, startling her.

"Please put it back on!" said the same voice only from her door.

The voice belonged to Shinjiro Nagita, a former member of the Newspaper Club and a thorn in the Student Council's side. He wore the Honnoji academy uniform, with medium cobalt hair that covered his left eye. He was currently persuading Ryuko to put Senketsu and fight Satsuki. Unfortunately, he was failing as Ryuko was still moping. Ryuko was forcing Shinjiro out of the door, constantly telling him she will fight for him. As Shinjiro was running away, Ryuko returned her room and continued her moping.

Outside Naruto was standing on a light post observing the interaction between Ryuko and 'Shinjiro.'

'So that's your plan Nui,' thought Naruto as he vanished

 **Kiryuin helicopter, 12:00 pm**

"So where did you disappear to this time?" asked Satsuki as Naruto appeared in the seat across from her

"Just observing Ryuko and managed to catch a glimpse of a rare spider," replied Naruto

"Was the spider pink?" asked Satsuki as she drank her tea

"I couldn't tell as it was camouflaged among the foliage," answered Naruto

"I see," said Satsuki, "On a different note, are you ready to meet the president of Revoc?"

"Yes, I am both mentally and physically ready," said Naruto, "but why did you suggest I bring sunglasses?"

"You'll see when we get there," said Satsuki

 **Revoc headquarters, 1300**

Sitting on a dome base was a small building supported by several steel girders. This is where one of the largest distributors of clothes started and where the president resides. The president was a tall albino woman, the odd part was the fact that a rainbow-colored light seems to follow her and even managed to permeate her hair. It was because of that light that most of the employees have to wear sunglasses on a regular base. The chopper containing Satsuki and Naruto landed on the roof, the door opened, and the sight of multiple men in black suits greeted the two.

"Welcome back Lady Satsuki," said the Men in harmony

Satsuki ignored them as she and her second-command exited the chopper and began their journey to see her mother. The two walked in silence once they were in the building, but Naruto could hear someone talking in the distance.

"I take it that Ragyo is doing another 'motivation speech'" said Naruto as he makes quotation marks on the air

"Yes," answered Satsuki, "She schedule one at least once a month to remind her employees what the company's ideology is."

The two stopped once they reached a set of two metal doors with various colored lights peaking through it.

"Stay out here while I confront mother," said Satsuki as she turned to face Naruto

"If that is what you wish then I'll oblige," replied Naruto, "just make sure to get me when you're about to go to the main office."

'I wonder how Ryuko is doing?' thought Naruto as he waited.

 **Honnoji lower slums, 1800**

Naruto continued to observe Ryuko as she isolated herself and moped. Naruto was beginning to get bored when things started to again. Shinjiro barged into the Mankanshoku residence proclaiming that he is going to he is going to fight his bullies, only to be pummeled be said bullies, to then be carried off into the distance.

"So, that's your plan," said Naruto, "play the victim so Ryuko would come out and save you, clever."

Naruto followed Ryuko as she donned Senketsu and raced to rescue Shinjiro from the Ryuko got to the location, she saw that Shinjiro had taken a pummeling, the various lumps and swollen face confirmed this. She managed to ambush the bullies and execute her finishing move on them,, only for the bullies to fall apart. She turned around expecting them to be naked but was surprise the now shattered bullies.

"What?!" shouted Ryoku, "They're not human."

"So you finally decided to get dressed." said a now-healed Shinjiro

"You set this whole thing up!" yelled Ryuko as she jumped back and faced Shinjiro

"I did! They were my puppets," said Shinjiro, displaying the strands of life-fibers on his hand, "and in a way so are you."

"Come again?!" said Ruuko as she tensed her body

"Fear from the runaway incident. Rejection of your Kamui." listed Shinjiro, "However, you conquered that fear in order to save the helpless. Your actions are so predictable that it is downright adorable."

A stray breeze picked up and revealed that Shirojiro was an eyepatch, it shape resembled the Kanji for sewing. The clothing he was wearing started to shred revealing that Shinjiro was actually Nui Harime.

"You are you!?" yelled Ryoko as demanded an answer

"My name is Nui Harime, and I am the one that killed your father," said Nui in a giggling tone, "and what I have can confirm it."

She reached into her dressed and revealed a purple scissor blade, the other half of Ryuko's sword. As she as Ryuko saw that her mind broke and the only thought she had was to kill the girl in front of her. Ryuko charged towards Nui aiming to finish the match quickly, but Nui proved to be quicker then Ryuko and just parried or dodge Ryuko's strikes. After two minutes of this Nui got bored and proceeded to attack Ryuko through a series of quick slices. The end result was Senketsu being cut into various small patches and leaving Ryuko in her underwear.

"You proved to be weaker then I had anticipated," said Nui as she walked towards Ryuko, raising her blade above her "I guess I should do you a half and send you to your father."

"Sorry, but I can let you do that," said Naruto as he descended from the sky, "Satsuki has plans for her."

"And who are you?" asked a suspicious Nui

"All you need to know is that I am the vice-president of the Student Council and I am Satsuki's assistant," said Naruto

"So, you're the mysterious student calling the shots around here," said Nui as she relaxed her guard, if only slightly

"You're not the only puppet master around," said Naruto as various threads leaped from his hand and gathered the patches of Senketsu on the floor, "I have no issues with you, but you should watch your step in the future."

"What an interesting boy," said Nui as she watched Naruto disappear

 **Ragyo's office, 1820**

"Welcome back dear daughter," said Raygo as she 'greeted' her daughter

"Hello mother," replied Satsuki

As Ragyo and Satsuki proceed to talk Naruto decided to introduce himself to Ragyo's assistant. She was a woman of 5' 4" wearing a white suit. When Naruto got closer, he could see that she was African in origin with light purple hair in cornrows. She was writing on a clipboard and observing the room as a whole.

"Greetings, I'm Naruto Uzumaki," introduced Naruto

"Rei Hoomaru," replied Rei in a dull tone, "I take it you are Misstress Satsuki's Assistant."

"You are correct," said Naruto, "Anything you can tell me about your mistresses, such as pet peeves or things I should avoid?"

"Just avoid mentioning her back," said Rei, "everything else is fine."

"Thank you, but now I have another question," asked Naruto as he pointed towards Ragyo, "does she always greet her daughter that way?"

"Unfortunately yes," answered Rei as she pulled up a virtual screen

"So this is the way you called me," said Ragyo," you wish to discuss about Kamui Senketsu. La vie est drôle."

"Yes and I already filed the report regarding the incident." said Satsuki, "You said it would be left to my discretion."

"Of course, Matter such as this should be settled by the youth or in your case Kamui vs. Kamui," said Ragyo as she walked back to her desk. I think it's a fine thing."

"Why then did you sent the High Order Tailor to Honnoji Academy," said Satsuki

"Nui, I didn't send her," replied Ragyo, "Not even I can control an artist when they find inspiration."

As Naruto was listening he noticed Ragyo's tone of voice, she was lying about Nui appearance at Honnoji Academy.

"As long as she doesn't interfere with my plan, then she's fine, but if she proves to be a problem, then I will deal with her."

"That is acceptable," said Ragyo, "As long as you continue to act a child of COVERS, the world will remain your ally."

"I also came to tell you that the Tri-city Road Trip is going to start the day after tomorrow," said Satsuki

"I see, how many days will it take to complete?" asked Ragyo

"One day will be sufficient," replied Satsuki

"Magnificent," answered Ragyo

"Once the operation is complete Honnoji Academy will rule over every other academy in Japan," said Satsuki, "REVOC uniforms will be supplied to the students, dragging the naked apes from behind enemy lines."

"Perfect," said Ragyo

The meeting between the two Kiryuin woman had concluded, and Satsuki was on her way to the helicopter with Naruto following her.

"Satsuki, your mother, is starting to suspect something," said Naruto, " so we should be more careful."

"I agree," said Satsuki as she boards the helicopter

Naruto looked back at Ragyo's office at began to think to himself;

' She is an interesting woman for sure, but that ego of hers will be her downfall.'


	11. Chapter 11

**Honnoji Academy Council building, 12:10 PM**

"Looks like Kyoto and Kobe are ours," Said Naruto as he looked at a computer monitor.

"Good," said Satsuki as she sipped some tea, "What of Osaka?"

"Sanageyama is having a harder time than expected," answered Naruto, "His group is fighting against a strong resistant. He said the resistance is mostly comprised of civilians and students, they even have RPGs and military grade weaponry."

"Looks like Kaneo made a better army then predicted." Said Satsuki, "Prepare the helicopter."

"Yes ma'am" answered Mitsuzo

"Planning to get your hands dirty are you," asked Naruto, "Good, things have gotten rather boring around here and I helped as much as I could in the sewing room."

"So the new uniforms are finished?" Said Satsuki

"Almost, Gamagori's needs some further refinement." Said Naruto, "The others are finished and readied to be deplored."

"Then we call them and tell them to us at Osaka," said Satsuki, "The field trip is almost over."

"There is one more issue we are dealing with, "said Naruto as he got up, "Ryuko is conscious and is traveling to retrieve the patches of her uniform. She already pillaged Nonon and Gamagori's groups and is currently making her way towards Osaka."

"Then it's a good thing we hold the only way to activate her goku uniform." said Satsuki as raised her left hand to show she was wearing a glove.

The voyage to the helicopter was short as it was parked only a few meters away. Naruto arrived a few minutes later after grabbing the improved goku uniforms and placing them in boxes for easier transport.

"Is everything ready," asked a monotone Satsuki

"Yes, hopefully we'll see if Ryuko has improved herself," said Naruto as the helicopter took off.

The ride to Osaka went smooth until they landed as the city was reduced to rubble and fire have broken out everywhere. They also spotted the unconscious body's of both Honnoji and Osaka students, luckily not of them were seriously injured.

"Do you think Sanageyama went a bit overboard?" Asked Naruto as he looked around

"No, this has Kaneo written all over it," replied Satsuki, "He did always believe money rules the world."

"Well, well if it isn't Satsuki Kiryuin," said Kaneo, a 5'5" teenage male with gold framed glasses and the first four front teeth in case in gold with 'zeni' written across it. He was wearing a white suit with a large striped jacket with a gold and black border with a blocky gold rope holding it closed; "don't you remember me, I believe the last time we saw each other was at the garden party celebrating your grade grade school graduation.

"Kaneo Takarada, you are in the way of and need to be disposed of!" Shouted Satsuki as she readied her blade.

"Sorry babe, but I can't let you destroy my city," said Kaneo as he whipped out several wades of money and throw them in the air, "You stand in the way of the Takarada conglomerate and finally having all of Japan under our thumb. Now civilians attack!"

The president and vice-president were now facing a wall of ordinary people wielding guns and were now shooting at them. A bored Satsuki looked on as the bullets were blocked by a shield made out of metal fibers and was waiting for them to run out of ammo.

"Is this a normal response?" Asked an equally bored Naruto

"Yes, he usually throws around money and expect others to do his dirty work. That's his philosophy about life, if you have money then you better us it. He calls it the power of dough." Said Satsuki, "but they're cannon fodder at best."

"Do you want me to get rid of them?" Asked Naruto

"No, the students will take care of them as we pursue Kaneo and get rid of him." Answered Satsuki

"Alright," said Naruto As he continued to protect Satsuki

Their guns did run out of bullets but when that happened they immediately switched to melee weapons. This change in tactic changed nothing as Naruto's threads continued to protect the two, proving that Satsuki's statement about them to be true. Naruto got tired of their constant attack and decided to retaliate. He coiled his threads around him and Satsuki and then released the tension it was holding plowing the civilians out of the way and rendering them unconscious.

"Is that all you got!" Yelled Naruto

"Nope!" shouted Kaneo as he grinned an threw more money in the air, "never underestimate the power of money!"

Even more civilians appeared out of the rubble and banished their weapons for combat.

"Enough! I grow tired of this foolishness!" Yelled Satsuki as she brandished her blade and quickly attacked the new attackers. After she was done she was standing in a thrusting stance but it appears she didn't hit anything.

"What was that, some kind of bluff?" Said a baffled Kaneo

"What I struck was their heart," Said Satsuki was she used her left hand to tap her sword's guard, making the crowd now unconscious too, "Leave or the next strike will be your lives!"

She swung her sword producing a pressure wave, knocking away the unconscious crowd away and intimidating the conscious ones. With Kaneo's civilian army now frightened and the reward of money couldn't make them change their mind.

"Don't you see now," said Satsuki, "money doesn't rule people, fear does!"

'And I can testify that' thought Naruto, 'although fear based tyranny has a tendency to bite back at the owner.'

"Y-you think you won, then you are mistaken." Said Kaneo after the stand he was on collapsed and he was now backpedaling, "I have one last trick under my sleeve."

"I can tell that there is fear and doubt in your voice, false bravo will do you no good here." Said Naruto as he stared at the frightened man.

"He obviously dosen't have a plan B and is just stalling for time." Said Sanageyama as he joined the two

"That is what you think!" Yelled Kaneo as he revealed a box with a button.

Once he pressed the button the ground beneath him began to crack and he donned a large tarp concealing his secret weapon. Naruto spotted moment from beneath the tarp and the large golden crab claws only confirmed his theory.

"Behold the key to your demise, the Anti-Honnoji Dotonori robot!" Yelled Kaneo as he reveal a mechanized crabbed suit plated in gold.

"Is it wrong to say that the gold plating is tacky?" Asked Naruto

"No, because that is something we both agree on." answered Satsuki

Kaneo began his attack by launching gourds rockets at them and using his claws to strike them. He noticed that Sanageyama was getting close to him so he revealed another weapon, a flamethrower. The group of three momentarily pause to think of ways to attack Kaneo until Sanageyama decided to charge hoping to pierce the arrogant brat. Sanageyama bob and weaved until he managed to get behind the male heir but Kaneo countered by spraying a think and sticky liquid at the swordsman.

"Did he just," asked Naruto

"You're finished!" Shouted Kaneo, "no one can escape my crab paste!"

'Thank the gods, I thought that is was something worse.' Thought Naruto

Kaneo began to laugh maniacally not noticing the cracks that began to form on the pile of crab paste. The hardened pile burst open revealing Sanageyama's new goku uniform, gone was the bulky kendo uniform for a white, skin tight leotard with light green accents on it. His helmets covered his whole head with a foot-long spike that protrude out, he kept his bamboo sword but it now had a glowing tip and the handle now resembled a classic samurais. With his new armor he could now block Kaneo's claws and even began to attack, making dents in the crab-like armor and even managing to remove the right claw. After making several more dents in Kano's armor Sangeyama managed to find the weak point in the millionaire's armor, Kaneo's rear. Sanageyama began to thrust into the rear port, disassembling the crab armor piece by piece, leaving Kaneo in a metal hoop and basically naked. The final thrust rendered Kaneo unconscious, and letting out an erotic moan before he fell which creeped Naruto out.

"Well I think Osaka ours now," said Naruto as he looked at the burning remains of the once great city

"I have to agree with you," said Satsuki, "and this might even be enough to flush out the rest of the rats. He must have stable connections to have a weapon that can combat weapon that can combat life-fibers."

"Satsuki!" Shouted Ruko as she rode in on a motorcycle though the biking rubble

"I see she finally arrived," said Naruto waiting for Ryuko to react

"I see that you are still throwing your weight around to get your way." Said Ryuko as she got off the bike, "but destroying an entire city seems a bit much."

"Did you come all this way just to tell me that," commented Satsuki, "if so then your trip was for nothing. Those that defy me will be destroyed."

"Then I plan to change that fate," said Ryuko as she presented her scissor blade, "Now give me back Senketsu."

"I see, you're after this," said Satsuki as she presented her gloved hand, "Sanageyama dispose of the fool and make sure the area is clear."

"Yes ma'am," replied Sanageyama as he picked up Kaneo and ran away

"Since you plan to have an all-out brawl then I'll create a barrier to minimize the damage you two will cause." Said Naruto as he walked away

"I see, you have rebellious servant," comment Ryuko

"Naruto is a special case," replied Satsuki, she activated her goku uniform afterwords

With Senketsu about ninety percent complete but without the glove activating Senketsu would be tough, Ryuko risked it and used her hand as a catalyst to begin the transformation. Once the transformation was complete she looked fine but her left hand was not bright red and slightly glowing.

'She must be in a consider amount of pain,' thought Naruto as he looked on from the sky, 'yet she still fights, interesting.'

The two swords-woman charged at one another and clashed blades once they met. Sparks flew as the two continued to fight, evading strikes and striking back when the opportunity presented itself. Naruto spotted that Ryuko's swords skills have improved but was still slightly behind Satsuki's. Satsuki revealed a new trick as the spikes on her shoulder could be launched and used as projectiles. With Satsuki's range increasing Ryuko was hard pressed to strike back. The end result was the two ending in a tie as Ryuko's blade was pressed against Satsuki's throat, while one of Satsuki's shoulder spikes were pressed against Ryuko's throat.

"We will settle this later," said Satsuki was she withdrew her spike, "Attention students! We are returning to Honnoji Academy!"

"At least you two managed to release some energy and anger on each other," said Naruto as he descended from the sky, "I look forward to our rematch Ryuko."

'How did he get up there?" Thought Ryuko

"Hopefully you'll improve by then," said Naruto as he walked away, "and here's your glove back."

Ryuko caught the glove and put it on her burning hand, reducing the pain by a great margin. Mako came running in a few minutes later and began to rapidly talking to Ryuko. A Kiryuin helicopter came to pick up the Student Council members from the ruin city and the them back to the Academy.

"Something tells me will be seeing your mother again," said Naruto

"I agree, the Sports and Culture Festive is coming up," said Satsuki, "she would want to celebrate having complete control over the fashion world."

"Looks like your plan will be completed soon," said Naruto with a smirk, "I can not wait to celebrate with your mother."

"I'm guessing you will show her a 'good time'" commented Satsuki returning the smirk, "she may seem old but she can take whatever you can dish out."

"Good," said replied Naruto


	12. Chapter 12

**It is finally! After several weeks of writing and editing it the eighth is done. I hope that the wait was worth it as the updates may become less frequent as my work schedule is getting busier.**

 **Student council room, day after the Tri-city road trip**

"Looks like the trip was a success," said Naruto as he sipped the tea that was given to him

"Yes, we found and destroyed the main headquarters of Nudist Beach," said Satsuki

The real purpose of the road trip was to isolate and destroy the terrorist group Nudist Beach. They reserved some information that the main headquarters was located in either Tokyo, Kyoto or Osaka. The tip was anonymous but suspected it came from a person that defected from the group.

"So, now that those naked apes are out of the way we can focus on the festival," said Naruto

"Precisely," replied Satsuki, "Hopefully all of the preparations are finished by the time my mother arrives."

"Actually ma'am, Madam Ragyo would like to have you meet her at the mansion," said Mitsuzo, "She wants you there as soon as possible and alone."

"Must be important," said Naruto as he put down his tea, "Go. I'll take care of preparations for the festive, tell me after you came back."

"Sound reasonable," said Satsuki as she too put down her tea and get up from the chair, "Come Mitsuzo, we have a chopper to caught."

"What should we do now?" asked Sanageyama

"We make sure that the Sport and Culture Festival is up and running by the time Satsuki and her mother return from the main mansion." said Naruto, "and make sure that the civilians have the appropriate clothing ready."

"I will make sure they do," said Gamagori as he got up and exited the room

"I will make sure all the vendors have permits and all the equipment they need for service," said Inumuta as he too exited the room

"I'm going to make sure the one-stars aren't slacking off," said Sanageyama as he followed the trend

"Well it looks like it's just the two of us then," said Naruto as he looked at Nonon

"No, it's just you," said Nonon as she got up and began to leave, "I have to make sure the student choir and orchestra have memorized the pieces they will playing at the festival."

"Actually, the vice president of decided to take over," said Naruto, "They wanted you to have some free time before our guest of honor arrives."

"Why do I have a feeling you had something to do with that," said Nonon as she stopped walking and stood in place.

"I can assure you I had nothing to do with your club's decision," said Naruto as he got up and walked towards the musician, "if anything this gives us the opportunity to finally have a conversation."

"I have nothing to say to the person that would upset the order that Lady Satsuki establish," said Nonon

"I have no idea what you are talking about," said Naruto

"You go around doing whatever gets your fancy with or without Lady Satsuki's permission." said Nonon, "you even point your uncleaned habits at Lady Satsuki herself."

"Satsuki is the one that indicated those 'unclean' touches you mentioned," said Naruto

"That's another thing; you never address Lady Satsuki with the proper respect," said Nonon, "you should address her properly,"

"You have to understand something Nonon," said Naruto, "Satsuki and I agreed years ago concerning our relationship."

 **Flashback 3 years ago**

 _A younger Satsuki was standing near the border of a forest looking at the treetops, trying to persuade the person laying in the branches._

" _Listen, with your help my plan will can to fruition a lot faster," said Satsuki as she stood firm with her sword acting as a cane._

 _"What's in for me?" asked Naruto as he laid on a branch.  
_

" _Money, power, and the respect of millions," replied Satsuki_

" _I already have that and more," said Naruto, "The only thing I don't have is a house that I can call that my own."_

" _I can give that," said Satsuki, "Once my plan is complete we shall wed, and all of the Kiryuin resources will be yours."_

 _When Naruto heard that response he fell out the tree he was relaxing in;_

" _That's not what I meant!" said Naruto_

 ** _Flashback ending_**

"What!" yelled Nonon, "Why did you accept that!"

"She was very persistent," replied Naruto, "it was starting to get annoying, and she wouldn't leave me alone."

"That does sound like her," said Nonon, "you should give her the proper respect."

"I can't," said Naruto, "it wasn't a part of the agreement we made if anything that's the only reason I'm still around. If it weren't for that agreement, then I would be somewhere across the world."

"So, then why aren't you with Lady Satsuki?" Asked Nonon

"She asked me to stay here and keep Honnoji Academy running." Said Naruto

"What about us on the Student Council? We are more than capable of running the academy in her absent!" Said Nonon as she stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"You will have to ask her when she gets back," said Naruto, "until then you will have to address me as the leader."

"What if we alter the deal?" Asked Nonon

"How?" Said Naruto, "I'm pretty sure you have nothing of value you can offer in return."

"My body," replied Nonon, "if you address Lady Satsuki with the proper respect then you get Lady Satsuki and me as brides."

"I agree," said Naruto, "if anything I've had my eyes on you ever since I got here. I planned on courting you properly after Lady Satsuki's plan was executed."

"What?" Said Nonon in confusion, "you prefer me over Lady Satsuki."

"What can I say, I like them feisty," said Naruto, "but you changing the deal just sped things along."

"Oh," said Nonon, "then you'll address Lady Satsuki with proper respect?"

"Yes, as long as you hold up your end of the bargain." Said Naruto, "The wedding will be a month after Lady Satsuki' plan is complete."

"Okay," said Nonon

"Shiro will be making the wedding dresses as you go over the bouquet arrangements with the president of the Gardening club." Said Naruto

"You basically have everything planned out, do you?" Asked Nonon

"Lady Satsuki insisted I do to save her the headache," said Naruto, "and later Lady Satsuki and I will disclose one of the most guarded academy secrets."

"What secret?" Asked Nonon

"You'll just have to wait and see," said Naruto, "but now I am needed at the Sewing Club."

Once Naruto let Nonon sat on the couches and began to think about Naruto's secret; it started out with Naruto being a wanted criminal, but she quickly threw out that idea as Lady Satsuki recruiting such a person was ridiculous. The next thought was Naruto being a failed life-fiber experiment, but that idea was also thrown out as it seemed too outlandish. The final idea was a funny one; she thought that Naruto was some deity that Lady Satsuki found by luck, which was ridiculous and crazy If only she knew how right she was on that last guess.

A couple of days went by until Satsuki returned from the main mansion and requested to talk to Naruto, alone.

"Welcome back Lady Satsuki," said Naruto

"What's with the addition to my name?" asked a curious Satsuki

"A deal was made between Nonon and I after you left to meet your mother." replied Naruto, "She promised me her body in exchange for me give you the respect you

deserve."

"I see," said Satsuki, "then we will have to tell her your whole identity then."

"I plan to tell her later this afternoon," said Naruto, "I was hoping you would join us."

"Yes, I shall you for the reveal," said Satsuki with a smirk, "I would love to see her reaction to how truly powerful you really are."

Night had fallen, and Nonon was making her way to Lady Satsuki's office to explain the deal she made with the blonde vice-president. She was nervous; her lady may see this as an insult and possibly punish her which could be pleasant or unpleasant. She reached the door and pushed it and went inside; she saw Lady Satsuki and Naruto sitting next to each other seemingly waiting for her.

"Welcome Nonon, how have you been?" Asked Satsuki

"Fine Mistress, you wanted to talk to me." Replied Nonon

"Yes," said Satsuki as she risen from her chair and walked towards the pink-haired musician, "Now that you are involved with Naruto it is only fair we tell you the reason why I am hiding him from my mother. When I was first recruiting Naruto I noticed he was different from the others, he wasn't intimidated by me, and he defeated me in a duel. I continued my attempts until I sixteenth day, that was when I bargained with him, and he accepted the terms I presented."

"I also accepted because I know she wouldn't stop until I agreed to join her group." Said Naruto, "I was bored and was impressed with her determination. We traveled for a bit before I revealed my true parentage, I am not of this world, and I am a being of higher power. You see Nonon I am a god, a minor one but I am still quite powerful if anything Satsuki just wanted me more. She requested that I remain hidden so her mother wouldn't catch wind of my existence, that way she has an ace in the hole when we confront her.

"Really, you're a god?" Asked Nonon, "I find that hard to believe."

"He's telling the truth," said Satsuki, "I thought he was lying too until he revealed his powers."

"Powers?" Asked Nonon

"Yes, you see Nonon I am a sewing, and weaving deity so can produce threads from my fingertips and used them to fight. I'm also a master of various weapon due to my mother being a goddess of war, but I mainly use a sword. I have various other abilities but that would take too long, and we are on a timetable." Said Naruto

"Wait, wait," said Nonon, "if you are a 'god' then why couldn't we execute the plan soon?"

"That's where things get complicated," said Naruto, "I am bound by a set of rules that prevent me from interfering too much. I have to let certain events happen, or I could be kicked out of this dimension."

"But you're a god," said Nonon

"Some beings have higher authority than even the gods," Answered Satsuki

"Okay, but why are you here?" Asked Nonon, "I mean you're a god and can do basically anything."

"To tell you the truth I am here on vacation," answered Naruto.

"Vacation? You are here because you want to take a vacation from your palace in another dimension." Said Nonon in a dull tone

"It's more like a workshop, but yes I am here on vacation." Said Naruto as he laid back in his chair, "and I still am. The eventual fighting doesn't faze me as I grew up around it and just grew used to it."

"Really?" Said Nonon in a confused tone

"Yes, really," said Naruto, "any questions?"

"No, I just need time to adjust," said Nonon

"That is understandable," said Satsuki, "but tell no one of what you learned, I plan to keep Naruto's existence a secret until the right moment."

"I understand Lady Satsuki," said Nonon

"Good then you can go," said Satsuki

"Thank you Lady Satsuki," said Nonon as she left the room.

"I think she took it well," said Naruto

"Yes, but I noticed you didn't tell her about your other side." Said Satsuki

"That is meant to be kept a secret from everyone," said Naruto, "the less that know, the better, you knowing about it was an accident and can not be repeated."

"After seeing it I can understand," said Satsuki, "but situations change all the time."

"I know, so just hope it doesn't get to that point," said Naruto.

 **I am working on a final chapter for Son of the Weaver and the Irresistible cloth to help close some loose ends. I was also by request as everyone basically wanted a Naruto/Athena conversation, It's almost done and ready to post.**

 **Comment and Favorite**


	13. Chapter 13

_**At last the next chapter of Journey of the Weaver Kill la kill style and it is a long one. It took a while as I was working on other projects and was busy doing at work. I hope that it is in your satisfaction as I am trying to improve my fight scenes.**_

 _ **Student council room, 7:30am**_

A week has passed, and the preparations for the Sports and Culture Festival have been finished. All but two of the Student Council members were busy making sure that everything was ready for Lady Ragyo arrival, such as the student orchestra had the music memorized, and the people of Honnoji have the appropriate clothing for the event. The other members of the Council could be found talking in the main chamber, mostly discussing current events and making sure everyone was doing their job.

"So, did your mother show you the location of our target?" asked Naruto

"Yes, and I have sent the information to Shiro to get the squad ready," replied Satsuki

"Good," said Naruto as he got up from his chair and put down his teacup, "By the way do you have any idea where Ryuko and Mako are?"

"No, they're probably in a secondary base those Naked Apes made," said Satsuki

"We really need to learn what their actual name is." comment Naruto.

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Sanageyama;

"Lady Satsuki, everything is ready."

"Good," said Satsuki

"I take it the other three have practiced in their new uniforms," said Naruto

"Yes, Vice President," replied Sanageyama

"Good, today is an important day for our President," said Naruto, "everything should go according to plan."

"Of course, Vice President," said Sanageyama

"You are dismissed Sanageyama," said Satsuki

"Yes, Lady Satsuki," said the blind swordsman as he left and closed the door.

"His skills have improved," stated Naruto, "I hope that will be enough during the festival."

"He will be fine, especially with the improvement you made to his uniform," said Satsuki

A few days went by and the day of the festival was upon them. Naruto was standing in the center stage supervising the final touches for Lady Ragyo's arrival.

"Are the final touches ready?" asked Satsuki as she came from behind.

"Yes, including the throne she wanted," answered Naruto.

"Good, we wouldn't want to upset the Monarchy of Kiryuin conglomerate," said Satsuki in a confident tone.

"I would hate to displease her," said Naruto in the same tone.

It took a few hours for everything to be ready and for the civilians of Honnoji to be dressed appropriately. The Colosseum was packed, and the Student Council members were in position for the Kiryuin matriarch.

"Today we are here to celebrate on the complete conquest of every school in the country! Those that stood in the way were defeated by the might of our Goki uniforms! Now and drink your fill as we celebrate our accomplice and welcome our guest of honor, the owner of the academy, Ragyo Kiruyiun!" Yelled Satsuki

After she said that a rainbow came over the stadium, moving towards the center of the stage. A woman standing 5'11" wearing a white ankle length dress with a metal belt on her waist, white high heels, and collar that looked like it came from the Shakespearean era, but the most distinguishing feature she had was her rainbow-colored hair that cascaded light around her.

"I see you decided to make a grand entrance." Said Satsuki as her mother got closer

"Of course, those that have power must shine like the sun" replied Ragyo.

'Man does that sound familiar' thought Naruto as he stood by Satsuki, noticing that the pink menace was standing a few yards away.

After ago made her way to the chair and the cameras were on her she began to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I ask you, what is the world? Why the world is clothing. The fate which is ruled by beings known as Life Fibers." Said Ragyo

'I know a few people that would disagree with that,' thought Naruto.

"I have been entrusted to take their rule to the next stage of completion. I am their emissary and their voice." Continued Ragyo

'Yeah said every cult leader,' thought Naruto, 'I even know of one, so glad that he is dead.'

"Honnōji Academy was created as a vessel for their will. Where the weak will serve as the foundation for what is to come, so consider yourselves honored. Now let the Celebration Begin!" Yelled Ragyo

A podium containing a button raised from the ground and Ragyo was just about to press it, but Naruto interrupted her by slicing off her thumb.

"Sorry can't let you do that," Said Naruto revealing his sacred sword, Nuibari.

"Satsuki, what is the meaning of this!" Yelled Ragyo only to be impaled and thrown by her daughter. Ragyo landed on top the throne that was provided for her, implying her hand and chest.

"Hear this director, Honnōji, and I will put an end to reign!" Said Satsuki

"What the hell!" Yelled Ryūko as she and the two Nudest Beach agents made it over the wall.

"How nice of you to join us," said Naruto, "you are just in time to evacuate the civilians."

"Like hell!" Yelled Ryūko

"Fine, stay and fight," said Naruto as the two agents evacuate the civilians.

"Are you trying to take my throne away from me?" Said Ragyo through a waterfall of blood.

"No, I am not! People do not live for the sake of clothes. I, Satsuki Kiryūin, am rising to overthrow the Life Fibers! I did not build Honnōji Academy for you but to destroy you!" Yelled Satsuki, "For years I have waited, pretending to obey you! Fear is Freedom. Subjection is liberation. Contradiction is the truth. These are the truths of this worlds, and you will surrender to them you pigs who fawn over clothing!

"And if anything, I'm taking what rightfully belongs to me." Said Naruto, "Clothing is my domain."

"Arrogant children," said Ragyo

"We are not arrogant nor children, every student has been trained to combat Life Fibers. This is Honnōji Academia, and this is our power!" Yelled Satsuki

Ragyo's assistant, Rei Homaro, tried to free her mistress be making her sleeves into flexible swords only to be blocked be Gamagōri. Now knowing that the time for acting was over their activated their new Goku uniforms. Gamagōri was now wearing a leather mask with a zipper on the mouth, on his forearms and hands were metal gloves with bolts on the knuckles, to finish his outfit was a pair of spandex pants. Inumuta was now clothed in a dark blue unitard that covered his forearms and feet, his forearms and shins were covered in armor with fingerless gloves covering his hands. Covering the lower part of his face was a plain mask, shuriken and kunai covered his torso with a wakizashi hanging on his back. Nonon's new uniform now resembled a Chinese martial artist with a giant scythe with a metal ball at the end.

"So that's your plan Satsuki, I'm impressed," said Nui as she floated down from the steel beams.

"We have unfinished business," said Sangeyama, "don't we."

"Do I know you?" Said Nui in a cutesy tone.

"I am Uzu Sanageyama of the Elite Four!" Said Sanageyama after he transforms, "Get ready…'cause it's payback time!"

"What's is going on?!" Yelled Ryūko in confusion, "is Satsuki trying to overthrow her mom?"

'Maybe her goals are the same as ours.' Said Senketsu

"Matoi, Lady Satsuki was planning to overthrow the life Fibers from the start," Said Gamagōri from the stadium screen, "she had to put up a false front to deceive Director Ragyo."

"Then why did you try and kill Nudist Beach and me?!" Yelled Ryūko

"I have no need for half-baked allies," replied Satsuki, "The only way to find out if you were capable Life Fiber was o pit you against my finest. If you do not like it, then you can fight me afterward, but for right now if you want to fight for the freedom of humanity then you will join and fight with me!"

Naruto and Satsuki's attention were drawn away by the noise of Ragyo chuckling.

"I admire your ambition," said Ragyo, "You have no problem stabbing your mother in the back to get what you want, do you?"

"Of course not," replied Satsuki, "If the things I do makes me a villain, then I will gladly be one. I'll use any means to take down a monster like you."

"Really now," said Ragyo, "You would call your own mother a monster."

"Even after being stabbed in the chest you remain unfazed," said Satsuki, "what else could you be? You merged with Life Fibers and gave up your humanity."

Ragyo's wounds were starting to heal, and the blood she lost began to regenerate.

"I am no monster," said Ragyo, "I am the unlimited life form. I have been enlightened."

The severe atmosphere was shattered by Naruto laughter and him holding his midriff to keep from collapsing.

"Your joking, right? You're the ultimate life form, I have heard some funny jokes, but this one takes the cake," said Naruto as he continued to laugh.

"Insolent child, who dare you laugh at me!" Shouted Ragyo enraged be Naruto

"So, you're not joking then," said Naruto, "because I have heard this speech before and all of them died in the end."

In the background the elite four was fighting against Nui, displaying new techniques, but Nui proved to be sneaker and agile then she appeared. Gamagori tried to pulverize the blonde be using hidden weights in his forearms to strengthened his punches, but she proved to be too quick to hit. Inumuta, Nonon, and Sanageyama receive significant speed and power boosts, but Nui still managed to dance around them.

Back at the central platform the two Kiryūin and hidden-god were having a silent standoff, Naruto was momentarily distracted by the smell of food. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Mako was getting people to evacuate by offering them Takiyaki and Kushikatsu.

'Weird way to do it, but effective' thought a confused Naruto.

"So long have you been against me?" Asked Ragyo

"Since the beginning," replied Satsuki, "For as long as I can remember my life has been spent preparing for this moment."

"Has it, now?" Said Ragyo

"Yes, I learned the truth when I was five. Father told me all about the Life Fibers, Covers and about you as well. I know all about your vile plans to destroy humanity. My father said 'This is your wedding dress, but when you put it on, you'll become a slave to clothing.' My father was a great scientist, and the only reason you married was to get access to his skills. I was the result of that union, but I was only made to become a test subject for the Life Fibers, which failed. You then tried again with your next child, barely out of the womb, which failed again."

'And I thought my mother was bad,' thought Naruto.

"That was when father made up his mind. From then on he would rebel against the Life Fibers and you." Said Satsuki.

"You father was weak and someone that couldn't fathom the Truth of the Universe." Replied Ragyo

"But he was intelligent enough to know you would silence him!" Yelled Satsuki, "and that is why he untrusted me with the truth."

"A grown man turning to a five-year-old for help." Said Ragyo

"I am anything but an ordinary child." Said Satsuki

"You're good at monologues, I'll give you that," said Ragyo, "but even if you defeat me, the Life Fibers will continue on regardless."

"Do you mean the Primordial Life Fiber?" Asked Satsuki," said Satsuki, "I have a plan for it."

The stadium screen switched to show the underground chamber o father Kiryūin Mansion, with a giant ball of yarn being frozen.

"Lady Satsuki, the Primordial Life Fiber is now dormant." Said Iori

"How did those rats get beneath my mansion?" Asked Ragyo

"Simple, I dealt with Kuroido and the rest of your people on the night I stayed over." Said Satsuki, "Ragyo in the name of Humanity, I sentence you to death!"

Ragyo's assistant intervened before Satsuki could land the fatal blow, but she and Ragyo managed to escape unharmed, Ragyo's laughter being the only noise.

"Nicely done Satsuki, but your troops are mine now." Said Ragyo showing that she was in the middle of Satsuki's troops and took out spools of thread.

She unraveled them, but before the thread could take effect, it was shredded into bits.

"I'm sorry, was that something important," said Naruto now standing a yard away from Ragyo.

Ragyo growled but smirked and chuckled.

"Impressive speed, but I always have a backup plan."

"You mean the students you brainwashed before you came here," said Naruto, "Well, hate to break it to you, but I know all about our mind stitching." Said a smirking Naruto, "they are currently running behind me hoping to ambush me."

Just as he said a group of students was running to him with intentions of harming him, but they were caught and suspended in the air by wire.

"You're not the only one that knows a thing or two about threads." Said Naruto

"Arrogant child," said Ragyo, "Nui! Deal with this pest!"

"Yes Ma'am," said Nui as she jumped away from the Elite Four.

"You'll be alright Lady Satsuki?" Asked Naruto

"I will be fine, deal with the pink menace," Said Satsuki, "I hope you have fun with her."

"I hope so too," whispered Naruto, "so you're the Grand Seamstress of the Revoc Company."

"That's right! I am Mistress Rago's personal seamstress." Said Nui, "and if you surrender, then you could be my apprentice."

'Yeah, right' thought Naruto in a sarcastic tone.

"Been there, done that," replied Naruto, "Something tells me I'll be your personal toy rather than an apprentice."

"You're smart and cute," said Nui,

"I'm married, and honestly you could improve your designs." Said Naruto

"What?" Said Nui through clenched teeth

"I mean they are good, but they lack originality and just seem cookie cutter." Said Naruto, blocking a sword strike, "Did I strike a nerve?"

"Like you know anything about design you mâle à tête de poule!" yelled an enraged Nui

"Vous seriez surpris par les choses que je connais." replied Naruto in French

Nui continued to attack Naruto, but the blonde male managed to deflect or block all of her blows.

"Can you do anything else because this is getting boring." yawned Naruto

From the sideline Ryuko watched as Naruto fought, not believing what she is seeing.

'What is he?" thought Ruyko and Senketsu.

Back on the platform Satsuki and Ragyo were engaged in their own fight. Ragyo reinforced her arms to withstand the sharp edge of Satsuki's sword, infuriating Satsuki further. Satsuki managed to land a 'devastating' blow to her mother, decapitating her, only to be surprised when her body continued to fight. A thin red thread emerged from her neck and connected to Ragyo's disembodied head.

"Did you really think something like that would defeat me." said Ragyo once her head was reattached, "As long as there is one thread in me, I can regenerate indefinitely."

Back at the Kiryuin Manor, Iori was watching over the Primordial Thread and was surprised when it began to crack the ice and break free.

"What's going on?!" yelled Iori, to then be impaled a moment later.

"Iori!" yelled a panicking Mitsuzo, to then turn around to see the other students impaled.

The elderly butler gathered the injured students and carried them away from the gourd of thread. Iori tried to contact Hoonoji Academy only to be met with silence.

At the stadium, Ragyo continued to beat her daughter until blood run down Satsuki's face and she couldn't stand anymore, but the opposite could be said on the other side. Nui's clothing was showing various cuts and scraped with an angered expression sat upon her face.

"Getting tired already~," said a spotless Naruto, "I thought we were just getting started."

"You, you infuriating male," said Nui

"I believe you already said that." said Naruto, "Do you want to take over Ryuko?"

"Yes! I need to get back at her for killing my father," said Ryuko as she jumped in

"Have fun," said Naruto as he walked towards Satsuki and Ragyo

Once he arrived, he was greeted by the sight of a nearly naked Satsuki and a Junketsu clad Ragyo.

"I guess you proved to be too difficult for Lady Satsuki," said a calm Naruto, "I guess it can't be helped."

"You don't seem that concerned about her," said Ragyo as she tossed Satsuki aside, "or the inhabitance of Honnoji."

"I have no need to worry," answered Naruto, "Especially when I ruin your plan further."

"My plan is only beginning!" shouted Ragyo as the sky above Honnoji began to fill with white suits.

"So, those are your secret weapons," said Naruto as he looked up, "too bad they're useless."

"Confident aren't you," said Ragyo secretly signaling the suits to attack

As the suits began to descend, only to be shredded in midair, the pieces falling harmlessly to the ground.

"What!?" yelled Ragyo

"Surprised?" said a smirking Naruto

"What did you do!?" yelled Ragyo

"Like it, I called it Eagle Cage," said Naruto, "I surrounded the entire city in string structure that goes up, down and side to side basically making entering and exiting impossible, unless they want to be sliced into pieces."

"You, you insolent brat!" yelled Ragyo, "you dare get in the way of my plan!"

"Trust me, you're not the first person to tell me that." said Naruto, "I'd advise you to retreat and try again when you actually had a usable army."

Having enough of Naruto attitude, Ragyo activated Junketsu and charged at the hidden god. She was surprised when Naruto not only managed to block her attack but counter attack. Staggering a bit Ragyo continued her assault only to be met with the same result, Naruto blocking and counterattacking. After the fifth resolution Naruto started to grow bored with Ragyo predictable nature, so he let one of her attacks through, resulting in Naruto's arm getting lobbed off. Ragyo smirked but was surprised when a coil of thread sprouted from Naruto's stump and reconnected to the airborne arm.

"What!" Yelled Ragyo in shock

"Did you really think that would work?" Asked Naruto as his arm reattached and healed.

"What are you!?" Yelled Ragyo

"I am a being that has assented into the heavens and sit with being that rule the cosmos." Said Naruto dramatically, "In my eyes, you are a pretender and pest in my eyes. You acquire the aid of a parasite to give you power while I earned my power through blood and tears. Because of that help, you have grown arrogant, believing that you stand on the pedestal as the gods."

Ragyo growled in anger and tried to attack him as he was monologuing only to be stopped in the air.

"This battle was decided when I became your opponent," said Naruto unimpressed, "your chances even worsened when I threw up my Eagle Cage to get rid of your 'army,' the best option you have is to retreat."

Naruto threw Ragyo back, embedding her into the stadium wall, waiting to see how she would react. Ragyo got out of the wall and stared at Naruto for a second, turning her head to her assistant afterward.

"We're leaving!" Shouted Ragyo

"I'm glad you see it my way," said Naruto as he smirked, "and you can keep Junketsu, we have no need for such being."

"We will meet again," said Ragyo as she retreated, "only this time you will be kneeling at my feet."

'I highly doubt that, but you are welcome to try.' Thought Naruto as he turned his back and opened a pathway for them, 'I welcome the challenge.

 _ **Comment and favorite**_

 _ **I hope you have a lovely new year and have a good time saying good by to 2018!**_


End file.
